


Whispers in the Dark

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassain, Canon - Untamed Canon Divergence Universe, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of bad past relationships, Murder, Murder Mystery, Revenge, Romance, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang - Freeform, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi - Freeform, Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao - Freeform, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: The last thing that Zhao Bin was looking for on his morning stroll with his two friends was to meet Lady Snow -  one of the cultivation worlds most renowned performers. Who's arrival sparks an interest in the sudden rise of missing children. Together the two of them work to find out who's taking them.
Relationships: Zhao Bin/Mo Chou
Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m telling you, Bin- _ ge,  _ I saw the poster and everything!” the girl hanging off his left hand said, giggling in his ear. “Lady Snow is coming to grace our city, can you believe it?”

“Surely she’ll be booked by everyone from Madam Suan to the Magistrate,” the girl on his other side countered, huffing at her friend. “Lady Snow is the best dancer in the south. For her to come here, you know she’s been hired by people who make  _ much  _ more money than you.”

The first girl pouted and looked up at Zhao Bin with hopeful eyes. “Maybe Master Zhao can hire her to dance for an evening and you can invite us along?” she asked with a perfect pout. “ _ Please _ , Bin- _ ge?  _ I’ve always wanted to see a celebrity perform!”

Zhao BIn chuckled at the two of them. “You are both elegant and it is a pleasure to see you both dance. Now, I do not know if I can especially if I am having to work. But I will try if I can. Alright?” Zhao Bin caved as they both began to pout. His poor open heart couldn’t take it. Zhao Bin preferred to see his friends smile.

“You’re the best!” the first gushed as the second sighed. 

“You work too much,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, which left a mark. As she went to wipe it away, the crowd around them started murmuring and staring to the left, before it parted altogether. “What on earth?”

A woman in white robes seemed to glide down the street, braids in the Baling style adorning her long hair, which fell well past her lower back. Her silks were in a pattern of snowflakes spun with silver thread, which caught the light and downright  _ glowed.  _ A pleasant smile was on her perfect oval face, and her eyes seemed impossibly dark and round. A hush fell over the people she passed, like she was a goddess passing through.

“Oh my gods, it’s  _ her!”  _ the first girl whispered, rather unnecessarily, into Zhao Bin’s ear. “Lady Snow! I can’t believe it.”

Zhao Bin had been focused on the shop that sold the breakfast buns he adored. But his friend’s squeal of joy had him turning to look. When he did his breath caught at the sight. His interest had been piqued about Lady Snow. Despite all the rumors about the woman he still preferred the self taught talent of the ladies and men at Madam Li’s. Lian Shi and Zhu Bao are so talented. The tug of his friend on his arm had him returning to his thoughts about Lady Snow. She was beautiful and there was an ethereal presence about her. So he understood why the others were fascinated.

“She’s coming over here?” the second girl said, an edge of panic in her voice as she hurriedly tidied her robes. For indeed, Lady Snow seemed to zero in on Zhao Bin and the two ladies, probably because, unlike the rest, they hadn’t moved fully out of the way.

Her voice was dulcet and soft as she smiled up at Zhao Bin. “Pardon me, but would you happen to know where the Magistrate’s office is?” she asked, a breathy laugh around the question. “I’m afraid I lost my map at the inn in Yunmeng.”

There was something in the woman’s voice that threw him for a moment. It sounded a bit gravely like Zhao Ziyi’s. Which isn’t what he thought that it would sound like. He was a bit lost in his own mind scolding himself for wondering what her voice would sound like. It was the sharp pinch to his wrist that brought him back to the moment. He felt his ears flush as he nodded. 

“I am actually going there if you would like to join us?” Zhao Bin offered, and tried not to wince as his friend’s nails dug deeper.

“Yes!” the first girl said eagerly, her voice a tad high. “Bin- _ ge  _ is a marvelous escort!”

“Well, if you don’t mind me borrowing him…” she trailed off as his friends quickly dropped his arms and scurried to the side, looking gleeful. She laughed, again breathy and too light, not her truest laugh, but real enough. She was amused by the kiss mark on his cheek he didn’t seem to realize was still there and reached up with a kerchief to wipe it clean. She had to go on tiptoe to even get close. “Thank you very much, Bin- _ ge.” _

Zhao Bin felt a shiver go down his spine at the simple gesture. Which of course made his ears go a deeper shade of red. He swallowed and offered his arm. “You’re very welcome, Lady Snow.” His voice a tad deeper which made his friends giggle. Zhao Bin sighed inwardly. “Shall we?”

She took his arm without hesitation and walked smoothly beside him. “I feel like a cog in a gossip wheel,” she admitted, seeing all the stares. “You’ll be pulled into it too, sorry for that. Reputation keeps me fed, otherwise I wouldn’t want anything to do with the attention.”

Lady Snow looked up at him, curious, and studied the snake tattoo on his neck, as well as his handsome features and short hair. A bold statement, that. It looked fresh. “You are far more worthy to look at,” she said, if only to see that blush again. “Or maybe people already do. You did have the ladies hanging onto you, after all.”

“...that isn’t true.” Zhao Bin stumbled and mentally winced. “I am far less worthy to be in any conversation and as for my friends, we are close. Why should one stick to societies expectation of friendship? Should we only be kind to a woman to court her? Doesn’t she have a mind, joys, sadness, or desires?” 

Lady Snow paused, stopping them, and looked up at Zhao Bin for a long, careful moment. Slowly, she smiled, and it transformed her face from perfection to something dimpled and true, if a bit crooked. 

“Ah, but you see, you just proved yourself wrong,” she said softly and bowed her head to him. “For those words alone, you are the  _ most  _ worthy. Anyone would be honored to call you friend, Mister Bin. Perhaps even this unworthy person can call you such?”

Zhao Bin flushed even more if that was possible. He wasn’t used to someone saying that. Zhao Bin was probably one of the most charismatic of his brotherhood but rarely did he have someone speak to him like that. “You are not unworthy of my friendship. I offer it to all as long as they are respectful to my family and kind to my other friends.” His heart skipped a bit at the dimpled smile. 

She grinned and had to duck her head to hide it, laughing. “Alright, Mister Bin, I accept,” she said and moved forward again, resuming the walk. “This one is Mo Chou.”

“Well Mistress Mo Chou, I accept your friendship in return.” Zhao Bin grinned, all teeth. He felt the slight pull of the scar that was on his face. The laughter brightened his day even if it wasn’t that late into the morning. He guided her through another turn. “And would my new found friend, like to have breakfast with me or would you like to get your map and perhaps we could have another meal together?” 

Mo Chou considered that. “Perhaps both if you’re not too busy?” she offered. “I am staying with the magistrate a few days until a rest-house can be cleared for me. But he is a busy man, I can come any time, and he isn’t expecting me this early.”

She paused again, taking in Leling with fresh eyes. “Besides, who needs a map when I have you? If you wouldn’t mind showing me around.”

Zhao Bin beamed, “If you don’t mind my endless rambling and hankering for random facts, then I am your perfect guide. I was born in Gusu. My adult life has been spent here in Leling.” He guided her towards one of his favorite places. Normally he would take the beautiful woman to the Goldfinch, a teahouse that his friends the Wu brother’s owned, but that would only stir more people around Mo Chou. He was sure that the beautiful lady just wanted to be treated normally when out and about. “And I hope you like rice rolls because I am going to take you to one of the best places for breakfast.” 

She laughed lightly. “I don’t mind your endless rambling or your random facts or your rice rolls. I welcome them,” she promised. “And Gusu? It’s no wonder then, for only Gusu can produce such handsome men.”

“Please, the most handsome men come from Yunmeng.” Zhao Bin leaned in with a wink while blushing. 

“I grew up in Baling and saw many Yunmeng men. A close contender, I give you that,” she said, amused. “But I stand by my choice. The longer I’m on your arm, the less people will notice me and fall over themselves for you. I daresay I may need to hire you.”

“Not necessary. I would never charge a friend.” Zhao Bin bravely winked at her, be it while blushing still. “At least not money, but in food. Food is the spice of life. And there will never be a day were my looks outshine yours Mo Chou.”

She looked pleased, but it wasn’t because of his compliment. “Food is the spice of life,” she agreed, a twinkle in her eye. “Perhaps if I paid you in your choice of dim sum?”

“Then I agree to be hired.” Zhao Bin laughed, heartily. A few people turned their heads as the two walked together. “When do you need me.” He mused. 

“When are you free?” she asked, looking up at him with those large almond eyes. “I’m sure you are a busy man.”

“I am busy but I can make time for you. Just send a message to Zhao Manor and I will be there for you.” Zhao Bin answered. It would be easy to just tell her his schedule but he shouldn’t. It gave others an idea what his rounders were. He’d much rather rearrange himself with another brotherhood member than to divulge. “Are you prepared for your performance? My other friends were talking about it before we met.”

“Zhao Manor,” she nodded, committing that to memory, and if she seemed put off by a well known Triad name, she didn’t show it. Or seem to care. “The Magistrate’s party is in a few days, so I have a little time. I’ve been practicing on the road,” she explained. “It’s a closed performance, but maybe I can perform in a more public setting for everyone?”

“That is entirely up to you. I know that I am really excited for Madam Li’s tea house performance. That one is open to the public. My friend, Lian Shi is going to be dancing in it.” Zhao Bin said, proudly. He was so proud of how far Lian Shi and Madam Li have come working together that they were able to bring the establishment to a whole new level.

“Ah! That’s right,” Mo Chou said, honestly looking excited at the prospect. “I nearly forgot about that one. All of your elite have been vying to invite me to this party or that party, I think it would be better if I were two people.” She laughed at that, like it was a private, bitter joke, and sniffed the air as they got closer to the food vendors. “That smells good. I hope that’s where we’re headed. My stomach will be disappointed otherwise.”

“Well it’s a good thing that we aren’t going to be disappointing your stomach.” Zhao Bin answered, laughing once more. He was curious about that bittersweet laugh from earlier. Though he’d wait to get to know her better to figure it out. It was the happy voices of the grannies and uncles there in the food court that brought Zhao Bin back to the present. “We are going to the one with the wooden owl plaque.” 

“Adorable,” Mo Chou gave him that, and her smile was wide as they approached the food. Her stomach growled. “I hear you,” she said to it, voice almost lower a moment, then she seemed to remember herself and blushed. “It’s a very demanding thing,” she explained, just as it growled again. “See?”

“Mine is too. So I think it’s the nature of our beasts.” Zhao Bin responded while chuckling softly. He guided her towards the restaurant. The front had well made black lacquered tables with glass windows in the shape of owls in it. The inside was simple with tables. Zhao Bin waved to the elderly hostess who turned when they entered. Since he'd come here for years they let him choose a table. He chose one little bit away from the window to give Mo Chou some privacy against gawkers. 

Zhao Bin gestured for Mo Chou to sit across from him with the corner wall behind her so his own back was to the door. The menu was carved into the black lacquered tables with golden owl designs on trees. “Order what you like. My treat.”

“What’s your favorite dish here?” she asked, looking over the menu once she neatly folded herself into place. Most of the patrons were openly staring at them, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes, once they flickered off the table, were solely on Zhao Bin.

“I prefer the chicken or the spicy shrimp. I know it’s funny that I have a spice tolerance considering where I was born but I do. I blame my mother. My grandmother before her passing told me that my mother practically craved fire itself when she was pregnant with me.” Zhao Bin flushed, setting his sword off to the side.

“Fire suits you well,” Mo Chou said to that. “It’s the element of prosperity, and energy, as well as luck, and I’m feeling rather lucky to have met you. Warmth too.”

She hummed in thought a moment as a server came with tea, stars in his eyes and the platter slightly shaking. She took the set with a nod and effortlessly served them tea, like it was a dance all its own. “They call me Lady Snow because when I dance, I seem frozen in time. I am cold, and pristine, like the moon at night. You are the sun in contrast. Together we are day and night. Maybe we were fated to meet, Zhao Bin.”

“Perhaps.” Zhao Bin blushed. “I had not heard of you until this morning. I tend to stay where I am needed. Fine things like your kind of dancing are for my brothers and sisters. But you don’t seem as cold as you describe yourself. Perhaps you too are made of fire but are hidden beneath the snow.”

“Oh, I am water, through and through,” Mo Chou assured him with a soft laugh. “Maybe I just need you to thaw me out so i can remember how to flow again.” She winked and delighted at how red he got. “And to be fair, I haven’t heard of you either until this morning, which puts us on even footing, I’d say.”

When the server came back, she smiled at him, and he nearly went to pieces. A spark of irritation flickered in her dark eyes, but her smile became that pristine frosty perfection, just as she’d described, not that the server seemed to notice. “I will have the chicken,” she said and for a brief second her eyes met Zhao Bin’s. Her grin softened even as it grew, crooked and honest. “Extra spice in the batter if possible.”

“And I will have the spicy shrimp and chicken.” Zhao Bin answered, when the young man just kept being lost in staring at Mo Chou. His own gaze narrowed. “A-Meng, you are being rude.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” the younger man sputtered. “What did you say you wanted, Bin-ge.”

“The spicy shrimp and chicken, please. Bring an extra dish of sauce.’ Zhao Bin instructed, then tilted his head to dismiss the younger man. He knew that it was making the other uncomfortable to be stared at at. “I’m sorry, too. I thought that he’d act better being in his section. I should have gone to A-Mei’s section.” He rubbed his head sheepishly.’

“It’s alright, i’m used to it,” Mo Chou told him, waving that off with a small hand. Everything about her was rather petite, and she seemed dwarfed by the table. “I’m more thankful that you aren’t looking at me with stars in your eyes. It’s why I came to you, because you didn’t look like you wanted to kowtow at my feet and kiss them.” She looked heavily uncomfortable by the very idea.

“That’s not my thing. Do you know how unclean your toes are?” Zhao Bin asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Then took a sip of his tea.

“Considering i have to wash them daily, yes,” Mo Chou laughed, back to that charming honest one, if still a bit too breathy. “Especially with all this traveling. But of course people don’t like to think of such things. They have an idea of me based on my appearance. They don’t know who I really am. Me, doing normal things? Eating? Sleeping? Washing in a non-seductive way? Unthinkable. I must exist purely as a fantasy for people to adore, or hate, as they see fit.”

“Ah, the fantasy. Heaven forbid you’re not what people expect of you. I think that’s the problem with fame and especially how they value women performers among the elite. You’re supposed to be this ethereal being with no flaws.” Zhao Bin started to rant then trailed off. “I apologize, I have strong feelings about women being wronged.” 

“You never have to apologize for that, or stop yourself from speaking what’s in your heart,” Mo Chou assured him. “Not with me. I know this is what I must pay to survive, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish it were different.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about me not speaking from my heart. Lying is only asking for more. If I can’t talk about something I will just tell you.” Zhao Bin responded, then refilled Mo Chou’s tea. “But if we can change enough standards perhaps you may have a better life in this work you do. My friend Lian Shi and Madam Li are proof of that.” 

Mo Chou smiled at him. “I’ll take your word for it, Zhao Bin,” she said and gracefully took the tea. “We need more people like you in the world to make that happen. The more you say, the more I want to keep you, so be careful.” She winked at him over her cup.

“Then we shall be the best of friends for a long time.” Zhao Bin laughed, as A-Meng brought their food. One of Zhao Bin’s dishes was two deep dishes of red sauce. He’d fallen in love with it after A-Mei had recommended it. Speaking of A-Mei. The lovely lady was making her way over to them with two sweet rolls that were in the shape of owls with wings flapping. 

“ _ Yeye _ says goodmorning!” She winked at them and went back to her tables. A-Meng followed after her like a little duckling.

“Yeye?” Mo Chou asked, charmed by the sight, and looked over the food curiously. The smell was incredible. “This looks divine.”

“It tastes divine as well.” Zhao Bin answered, sliding one of the owl rolls to Mo Chou.  _ “Yeye  _ owns this place with  _ laolao _ . They called it the old Owl Tree because if you spot  _ yeye _ he honestly resembles an owl. But he’s the nicest man I’ve ever met.”

“Oh?” Mo Chou’s smile seemed a bit far away, but it was still warm and longing. “I never had a  _ yeye  _ or a  _ laolao.  _ I may have to come here often so i can meet them properly.”

“You should. The best time is to get here first thing in the morning. Then they have orange sweet owls.” Zhao Bin grinned, “And you would be welcome here. They are very friendly.”

Mo Chou chuckled and nodded, eating slowly and trying a bit of everything. She hummed in pleasure, her eyes closing as she savored the hot dishes. “This… is  _ exquisite,”  _ she said, with feeling, and looked up at Zhao Bin with happy, dazed eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you that your stomach wouldn’t be disappointed?” Zhao Bin winked, at the other. Zhao Bin felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of how happy the other was with their food.

"If all the food in Leling is like this, I may never leave," Mo Chou warned with a wink of her own before she giggled.

There it was again. Zhao Bin knew that he was not a connoisseur of music like Jin Rulan’s husband but still. There was something off about the laugh. Like it was tinged in a glamour. But he couldn’t sense the talisman’s if she was trying to cover another voice. “Ah, then we get to keep you here with us till you miss Baling enough to return home.” Zhao Bin responded, taking a bite of his own rice roll and moaned happily.

“I can always go back to Baling,” Mo Chou shrugged a shoulder, though felt a core sense flicker over her body. She tilted her head and looked up at him. “Looking for something?” she asked softly, amused and calm as he nearly choked on his roll. “I no longer have a core, but I was still trained in core sensory, and you’re either really focused on my throat, or you’re looking for a talisman?”

“I...did you do something to your throat at one time?” Zhao Bin just straight out asked though flushed pink from being caught. Though he guessed if he’d done it and the lady did have a core that might have been a little more rude of him. “My own senses go off when your octave gets too high. I only ask because your voice is somewhat like my Ziyi-jie’s voice. Except hers was caused by a crushed throat as a child.” 

Mo Chou considered him. “If I tell you a secret, will you keep it to yourself?” she asked, daintily picking up a piece of chicken and pepper. She made a soft, happy noise as she chewed, her eyes squinting into pleased half moons.

“Of course. Though if its one that is for your protection, I ask that you keep it because a true secret should not be told.” Zhao Bin warned with a teasing tone but he was serious. 

“That is true enough,” she said and went through the rest of her chicken before setting down her chopsticks. “You see,  _ this  _ is my real voice,” Mo Chou said and the voice was lower, smooth and silken, and boyish, instead of the soft, barely there woman’s voice of before. “Part of the fantasy requires me to be  _ Lady _ Snow. so I've had to train my voice to speak higher. But you’ve made me slip up more than anyone i’ve ever been around. Probably why I wanted to tell you.”

Mo Chou rubbed his throat with a bit of a wince before he picked up his chopsticks again. He looked up and snickered at Zhao Bin’s dumbfounded face. “Are you breathing? If you die or pass out, I’m going to steal that other owl roll.”

Instead of answering, Zhao Bin slid the plate across to Mo Chou. He was a bit stunned to find the other being a man, who cross dresses. His brain kind of teetered to a stop but with a slight jerk he let it go as A-Meng came back. “Bring us some honey too when you come back.” 

“Okay.” A-Meng beamed before leaving. 

“It’s uh for your throat and I am breathing just fine.” Zhao Bin blushed some more.

“If you say so,” Mo Chou chuckled, the sound deep in his throat and chest, where it hadn’t been able to be before. A few of his braids fell over his shoulder as he reached for the bun and he flicked them back. “You’re taking this rather well. The last person I told thought he was just drunk and that I was drunk and refused to believe it.” 

“That’s because the idea that beauty lies in only women has been fed to them. They don’t understand that men  _ and _ women can contain it. Or they do and are adverse to it.” Zhao Bin answered, feeling less stunned as the other talked in his normal voice. “A pity that he’d wasted a precious gift that you’d given him.”

“Not sure about precious, but thank you, Zhao Bin,” Mo Chou said and broke the bun in half. He handed one piece to the man as he bit into the other. “You are something special. I wasn’t lying before, I’m lucky to have met you. I don’t have anyone I can be myself with.  _ This _ is a far more precious gift. Thank you.”

“Your trust is a precious gift and for a moment you’d given it to him and he wasted it.” Zhao Bin stated, taking back the offered half. He took a bite and smiled. “And I’m not special though it pleases me that you feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

“As I said, you made me slip, and feeling you sensing me out, I didn’t want you thinking I was hiding,” Mo Chou shrugged, then turned a smile on A-Meng when he came back with a jar of honey. “Thank you very much,” he said in his woman’s voice, soft and pretty, and again the poor boy turned red. “What are your specialty desserts?”

“We have tangyuan and our sweet owl rolls.” A-Meng answered, pointing to the table closest to the owl. “Would like our tangyuan or more sweet rolls?”

“Rolls,” Mo Chou said immediately, loving the honey buttery flakes. “But I’ll also try the tangyuan if Bin- _ ge  _ will help me eat it?”

“I’ll bring a big bowl then.” A-Meng said, with a cheerful chirp. Zhao Bin blushed at the way the other addressed him but then huffed at the way the younger man had fluttered off. 

“Kids these days.” Zhao Bin mused. He ran his hand through his short dark blue hair. “And you never had to tell me. Secrets are secrets for a reason, Mo Chou.”

“And I didn’t tell you my reason, only the base fact,” Mo Chou pointed out. “You’re a Zhao. If you didn’t figure it out, one of your brethren would. I’d rather it come from me. Besides,” he tacked on, smiling sweet around the bun, “we’re on our way to being friends. I don’t want to have to hide my voice with you. It’s tiring. If you don’t care what I am, then I don’t care either.”

“And I don’t. So feel free to be as much as yourself as you’d like and I will do the same with you.” Zhao Bin grinned, “Now I have a real question for you.” His voice was slightly serious as he looked Mo Chou over.

“And I  _ perhaps  _ have a real answer,” Mo Chou chuckled, just as serious. ‘What is it?”

“Is that all your own hair is it those wigs I’ve seen them use at Madam Li’s?” Zhao Bin asked, as A-Meng came with the tangyuan and extra owl rolls. His eyes wide and curious as he sat the deserts down. Zhao Bin shooed him off and grabbed one of the bowls to pour them out some tangyuan. 

“Believe it or not, it’s mine,” Mo Chou said, reaching up to grab a fist full of braids. He gave them a tug to show they weren’t coming off. “I’ve only cut my hair once, when I was eight. This is all the growth since then, all me.”

“I cut my hair at ten and I’ve never let it grow out again.” Zhao Bin answered, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. “It has nothing to do with my present family and more to do with my birth family.” His gaze traveled up Mo Chou’s arm to the locks of hair. He scooted a bowl of tangyuan over to Mo Chou. “You’re going to like that.” 

“You’ll find, Bin- _ ge,  _ that I’m a lover of food,” he chuckled and gamely dug in. His eyes fluttered again at the taste. “Oh wow. I can see why this place is your favorite. Can I marry  _ yeye  _ and  _ laolao?  _ Do you think they’d let me? I want this for the rest of my life.”

“I’m sorry but I think you’ll come close to being adopted like the rest of us.” Zhao Bin blushed some more then went eating his own. He hummed happily around a bite. 

“I suppose that is acceptable,” Mo Chou huffed, then laughed at Zhao Bin’s red cheeks. “You blush a lot. It’s charming.”

“And you don’t often. I guess it’s because you’re better at controlling your emotions as an entertainer.” Zhao Bin responded. He didn’t deny that he did. Zhao Bin knew that he was a passionate and open person. It would be his downfall probably but he wouldn’t change it. It helped shape him into the man he is today. 

“Maybe,” Mo Chou gave him that, smiling at him. “It’s nice being around someone so open. You’re not going out of your way to impress me, or acting the way you’d think I’d like. It’s very refreshing.”

“And you don’t have to try to impress me.” Zhao Bin replied, reaching for some more tangyuan. “Your existence is enough. There’s no one else in the world that’s you..well unless you have a twin that shares your soul.”

“No twin,” Mo Chou chuckled and offered Zhao Bin a charming wink. “That was rather poetic. Have you considered becoming a performer? I could use you as a prop for my show at the brothel.”

“I did as a child and found my true calling.” Zhao Bin chuckled, flushing though at the wink. His mind was still toggling between what he’d learned. He could see the masculine lines faintly so the man was like Zhu Bao and Zhao Yue. They were both very adrogenous. Then he realized what he said. “You performing at a brothel? I was under the impression you’d be performing at the magistrates manor?”

Mo Chou blinked at him, then laughed. It was boyish and ungraceful, bubbling out and with a couple snorts breaking through. He covered his face quickly with his sleeve. “Oh, Bin- _ ge,  _ I did rattle you,” he breathed out. “Madam Li’s, remember? You were the one to remind me of my performance there.”

“Oh, no. I wasn’t talking about yours but Lian Shi’s...are you performing with her.” Zhao Bin stumbled, especially with how his heart skipped a beat faster at other addressing him. 

Mo Chou chuckled again, this time at himself. “Well then, if I’m not, I’ll see if I can at least attend,” he promised and lifted his tea in salute. “Part of being a dancer is studying others. If you’d be kind enough to show me where Madam Li’s is.”

He smiled sweetly at Zhao Bin’s flustered nod and took another bite of the delicious tangyuan. “And I am performing for the magistrate. I’ve got quite the lineup, really. Magistrate Tung, Lady Suan, Lord Ren, Lord Sun and Lady Nuan.”

“Oh, of course that smug bastard paid for your time. Not that I begrudge you the hustle but he is quite the dung beetle.” He grumbled thinking of Sun Yao. 

“I was going to call him an ass, but that is far too cruel to the donkeys of the world,” Mo Chou mused. “If you’d rather I dance for you, say…. Four days from now, at dinner, I could reschedule him,” he winked.

“It’s not about me. It’s whether or not you want to perform for a man who enjoys sexually assaulting underaged companions.” Zhao Bin huffed, stuffing a tangyuan ball in his mouth. A small pout coming over him. Zhao Deyin had won that court case and so Zhao Bin didn’t get to send the asshole to meet the fishes. 

“It’s not about that either,” Mo Chou said, a frown on his face. “I don’t want to, but I need the money. This is my only job and it’s more expensive than I think people realize doing what I do. But I will reconsider it,” he gave him, not wanting the man to think he was only after the money too. “Honestly, if I did go, I’d end up putting my hairpin through his eye. It’s probably best I don’t.”

“That did sound pretty judgmental of me even though I said I wouldn’t. I’m sorry. It is your job and I’m sure no one does take it into account the finances. I know they don’t with my job.” Zhao Bin said, letting out a sigh. “And I’d pay you to poke his eye out.” 

Mo Chou lifted his hand to where some of the braids had been coiled around a silver white hairpin. He pulled it free and it proved to be as sharp as the blades on Zhao Bin’s own belt. “With this?” he offered, a wicked look in his eye. “You can never be too careful in this line of work.”

“No you can’t and I’ll pay you on friendship and moon cakes next time. They aren’t from here but By myself and the kids that work in our household.” Zhao Bin grinned, proudly. “Theirs will be far more adorable.” 

Mo Chou coiled the braids again and slid in the pin, which glinted in the light like it was made of glass. “I can’t wait to see them,” he assured, finding he truly meant it. A friend, a real friend. When was the last time he’d had one? He lifted his tea up for a toast, clinking it to Zhao Bin’s. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and to the start of a beautiful friendship.” Zhao Bin flushed as he spoke. It was the truth and he hoped that Mo Chou felt it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mo Chou could honestly say he’d never felt so contentedly full since he was a child, and a lot of that had to do with the man beside him. As they walked the streets towards the Magistrate’s office, for once the stares seemed to glance off of him, unheeded and uncared for. He had to switch back to being Lady Snow in public, but he still felt  _ seen  _ under all his powder and make up. 

“You are truly a wonder,” he told Zhao Bin when the man took a breath between speaking. He could spin a whole yard of words with how he excitedly rambled, and Mo Chou found himself charmed. “I can’t remember having this much fun for a long time.”

“Well just think that it will soon become your normal?” Zhao bin laughed, heartily earning them more stares. Zhao Bin was dressed in black silk outer and inner robes. And that indigo dyed hair made him stand out against Mo Chou’s ethereal elegance. 

“I hope so,” he said, taking Zhao Bin’s arm to daintily step over a pothole in the road. More murmuring and envious looks followed the movement, but in truth he just wanted the prop. His own robes were layered and flowy, easy to get tangled in. He barely came up to Zhao Bin’s chin, so it was akin to leaning on a tree for a moment to right his robes. He smiled brilliantly up at him. “We are the sun and moon, after all. Better together. I hope you’re not too busy in the following weeks.”

“I don’t think I will. I primarily work for A-Yin while I am here. I occasionally go to Gusu.” Zhao Bin stated, “I shouldn’t be that busy. A-Yin’s docket isn’t that heavy and when not working he is completely under his husband's thrall.”

“Sounds like my kind of job,” Mo Chou laughed lightly, his real voice whispering through as they moved on together. “I hope to see you then. With all these parties, I’ll need…”

He trailed off seeing Magistrate Tung speaking to a man in fine green robes, with obviously once short hair starting to grow back. He felt Zhao Bin startle in shock and looked up at him, worried. “Has something happened? Do you know him?”

His voice had the man in green looking over, a scowl on his face, while the Magistrate looked very tired indeed. “My Lady Snow, forgive us for a poor reception, we’ve just had terrible news.”

“No apologies needed,” Mo Chou said, bowing to the magistrate. “What’s happened?”

“A double murder,” said the man in green, who looked up at Zhao Bin. “I’m going to need you to go fetch A-Yin. Tell him it’s urgent.”

“Of course and where is A-Qiang?” Zhao Bin asked, the source of his frown when he’d spotted Gu Chang. He wondered who’d been murdered.

“Qiang- _ er  _ is with advisor Ming,” Gu Chang said, gesturing with his head to the courthouse. “Gathering the court files. The ruling of the Mao case specifically, if you remember that one. It was about a month ago.”

“I do and don’t leave these grounds till he comes back. You know he will panic like last time.” Zhao Bin stated before turning to Mo Chou. “I will speak to you later.” 

“No rush or worry, Bin- _ ge,”  _ Mo Chou assured him as Gu Chang grumbled to himself. “Just stay safe. I’ll see you later.”

“You know where to call for me if you do.” Zhao Bin bowed as took hold of Mo Chou’s hand and pressed a kiss to the man’s knuckle. Then before he could catch what Gu Chang said, he left heading for Zhao Deyin’s firm. 

“I didn’t know you knew Zhao Bin,” Magistrate Tung said, a bit of surprise on his face.

“We met when I arrived and he was kind enough to be my map since I lost mine in Yunmeng,” Mo Chou explained. “I’m sorry to add more to your shoulders, Magistrate.”

“You are fine, my lady,” Magistrate Tung bowed and gestured over a servant. “Cao Mei will show you to your rooms. My wife will keep you company to dinner.”

“Magistrate Tung is most kind,” Mo Chou said, hiding a curious frown. A downside to playing a woman was that he was always dismissed. Still, he went without fuss, and sent a small prayer to his mother’s soul to watch over Zhao Bin.

Gu Chang watched Lady Snow go with a raised eyebrow, then back to Magistrate Tung. “Have you checked with Lord Pei? He was on the prosecuting side.”

“My men have sent word to him. I wanted to speak with you and Young Master Zhao for your side of the case,” Magistrate Tung said, all business. “Hopefully your husband has some answers for us, given he knew the victims so well.”

Gu Chang hated to admit it, but the man was correct. Zhao Deyin always put his all into his cases, and the two ladies-in-waiting to the late Madam Mao had become like aunties to his husband. To know they’d been murdered was a shock.

At Zhao Deyin’s firm, Zhao Bin didn’t bother with the pleasantries with the staff, not that they themselves cared now. He knew the layout and went straight to his friend and boss’ office. He would have knocked but all he could sense was Zhao Deyin. He slid the door open to find the man on the floor. His long raven hair up in a bun and a brush in his teeth. While there were papers in piles everywhere. 

“You should knock…”

“You shouldn’t look like you’re in your husband’s office and be more like an actual lawyer that the magistrate could call upon.” Zhao Bin sassed, taking in how Zhao Deyin was in dark teal tunic with black trousers. His black over robe was hanging on the rack with dark teal and silver threaded snakes embroidered on the sleeves. 

“You should look less smug.” Zhao Deyin sassed and caused a black smudge on his face. 

“You should get up off the floor and clean up. Your husband is calling for you at the courthouse because there were two people murdered.” Zhao Bin sighed, leaning against the door frame watching the man struggle to get up and get his robes straightened. He laughed as Zhao Deyin must not have realized he’d been marked and since the brat was being cheeky. 

“Why don’t you ever start with the important things.” Zhao Deyin fussed, grabbing his over robe and shooting Zhao Bin a glare. 

“What it’s not like your beloved passed away. Now, come on.” Zhao Bin responded, unfazed by the glare. 

Gu Chang and Magistrate Tung were still in the courtyard when they hurried in, sitting under the garden pagoda and the files Zhao Qiang had found stretched over the table. Gu Chang got up to catch the man, smiling softly at his husband.

“You're a mess,” he huffed, which proved he was worried indeed, and there was a grim look in his eyes. “You’ve been at your office all morning, right?”

“Of course, do you know what he’d do to me if I left?” Zhao Deyin huffed, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at Zhao Bin who was behind him. “Why are you here though?” 

“Because I called him,” Magistrate Tung sighed, moving over to join them. The older man bowed his head in respect to Zhao Deyin. “You remember the Mao case?” he asked, watching Zhao Deyin closely. “You were defending madams Yin and Ai for their right to inheritance in accordance with Madam Mao’s will.”

“Of course I remember, the poor ladies and the trouble Madam Mao’s children caused them.” Zhao Deyin answered as Zhao Bin took a seat at the table. His dark eyes looking at the open files. His glanced up sensing the sadness coming over the younger man. “Please don’t tell me they…”

‘I’m sorry, Young Master Zhao,” Magistrate Tung said softly. “Their bodies were found this morning by the river in the Middle District. I already have my aids going to Lord Pei’s home as well as the other siblings, but I wanted you to hear the news from me, and perhaps help me down the right path. Besides the obvious, was there anyone else you knew of that meant them harm?”

“Not that I can think of. The ladies were true spinsters and expressed no desire to change the lifestyle they’d come accustomed to. Last I heard from them was in a letter from the eldest telling me that they would be remaining in residence until the children stopped harassing them.” Zhao Deyin explained and Zhao bin snorted which earned him a glare. 

“So they are our best suspects,” Gu Chang said, frowning as he wrapped an arm around Zhao Deyin’s back.

“And the worst,” Magistrate Tung sighed, looking resigned. “Lord Pei especially. He has dealings with the Liang Syndicate and already they’ve been on edge since you won the case.”

“Do you think they could have killed them?” Gu Chang asked, protective and growling.

“I can’t rule out the possibility that this is an indirect attack on Young Master Zhao,” Magistrate Tung said, confirming his fears. “I hope it is merely about inheritance. Petty jealousy is more than enough motive as we all well know. But if this is to become a turf war, I ask you to warn your people. I’ll be doing my job to my highest capacity, but my first responsibility is the citizens of this county. If either Zhao or Liang interfere, justice will have to override our friendship. I’m sorry for it, but that is what Sect Leader Jin expects of me, as well as all innocents under my care.”

“And my family will obey the law handed to them.” Zhao Deyin responded, “This is about duty and you’re only doing your job, Magistrate Tung.” He smiled a small sad smile then cleared his throat. “I will continue to represent them in death and I need to see the bodies. If Lord Pei or his siblings did this then I’ll see to it that they get nothing just as their mother would have wanted.”

“The bodies are still being seen by the coroner, I'm still waiting for the summons,” Magistrate Tung said and gestured for them to come sit in the pagoda to look over the case. Most specifically, the will. “And I will help you protect Madam Mao’s wishes. I have a copy of the will I wish for you to look at. If there are any legal loopholes, tell me, and we will make sure to cover our bases.

As they all sat to discuss, there was a soft chime of bells in the sway of a walk, and there was Lady Snow, bringing them a tray of tea. For the more somber occasion, Mo Chou had styled his hair into a single braid, with a bundle of small, silver bells around the end, and changed out of his many layers to a more simple design, still in white with silver filigree.

“My lady,” Magistrate Tung began, looking properly scandalized. “You are a guest.”

“Madam Bei is busy making dinner and I wished to help in any way I can,” Mo Chou covered smoothly, passing around the tea to everyone, including Zhao Qiang and Zhao Bin. He sighed as he held the empty tray to his chest, brows furrowed. “I’m sorry to hear of the deaths of the two madams. Your wife hopes the women of this city are safe, and there isn’t a lunatic running amok.”

Magistrate Tung relaxed a bit, hearing Mo Chou had been sent by his wife. He usually deferred to her for such things. “No, my Lady Snow. Not that we know of. Still, I suggest you don’t go out alone.” 

Mo Chou nodded his head in a bow, and offered Zhao Deyin a comforting smile, though not before glancing at Zhao Bin. “Young Master Zhao, I take it? Your prowess in the courtroom reached all the way to Yunmeng when I was there. I’m sorry for your loss. Our magistrate’s wife told me you were friends.”

“Ah, yes, Lady Snow.” Zhao Deyin bowed his head respectfully to her. “We were. They were two of the best women I’ve met. It is such a shame that they were taken from us.” He reached out to gently take his husband's hand for comfort. That seemed to ground him. 

Zhao Bin smiled, softly at Mo Chou. Glad to see the man was doing well within the household. Because if there was someone out there randomly killing people then he didn’t want Mo Chou to be in any danger. Mo Chou smiled back and excused himself quietly, hand hand resting on Zhao Bin’s a moment, equally glad he was safe, before walking off.

“So, care to explain…” Gu Chang gestured between Zhao Bin and the retreating Lady Snow. “That?”

“We are friends. She’s only being kind.” Zhao Bin responded, sending the man a look. 

“Didn’t she just get in town?” Gu Chang asked, this time at the Magistrate.

“She did, this morning, though we were expecting her more in the afternoon,” Magistrate Tung murmured around his sip of tea. “She’s to perform dances for us here at the Courthouse in two days, then for a few others.”

“Is Lord Pei one?” Gu Chang asked, worried about the woman’s safety.

“Not that I know of,” Magistrate Tung said. “But I can’t speak for the other siblings, though I see where you’re going with this. I will make certain Lady Snow has guards with her. And I will make sure everyone in our town is well warned to not walk alone.”

“I’m allowed to make friends with people I’ve just met, turtle.” Zhao Bin muttered with a pout. Zhao Deyin shot him with a look of his own. But Zhao Bin was immune too. “I’ll also make sure that she’s protected while out and about.” 

“You all should,” Magistrate Tung murmured. “I hate the idea of my citizens running scared, but I’d rather you all be safe.”

“We will take precautions.” Zhao Deyin cut in before Zhao Bin could say something snarky. He nodded to the magistrate. 

“Then shall we look over the will?” the Magistrate gestured to the paperwork.

“Of course, Magistrate Tung.” Zhao Deyins stated, sliding closer to Gu Chang. A natural instinct to seek out more of his husband as he was stressed and worried. Magistrate Tung was kind enough to slide the file so that the three of them could read it. He began reading line by line and it was on the twelfth page that his brows furrowed and a frown slipped across his face. 

“What is it?” Gu Chang asked, knowing his husband well enough to know that dip of his brow. “A-Yin?”

“I didn’t see this before.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully. “I would have spoken to the ladies about it before we went to court. It’s this seventh by-line.” He pointed to said line. “If the event that the ladies pass and the remainder of the family was no longer living then all the assets would be sent to Lady Wu’kewang’s Home for Children.”

“She is a very influential woman,” Magistrate Tung said, a furrow in his brow. “About to marry one of the wealthiest men in the county. She takes donations all the time.”

“That’s true,” Gu Chang murmured to Zhao Deyin. “ChunTao was one of hers before Wu Xiang and Jin Chan adopted her.”

“I wish I had seen this and I doubt that Lord Pei will speak with me. The only problem that I have with this A-Chang, Magistrate Tung, is that when I was looking at past wills that Lord Pei provided. Lady Wu Kewang’s isn’t mentioned in them.” Zhao Deyin explained to them. “I will bring the copies of the ones that I pulled to show them to you.”

“Please do,” Magistrate Tung said to that, frowning. “Though it could be innocent. Madam Mao made no qualms about how she felt about her children, and they her. She didn’t want that money to go to them and she and Lady Wu’kewang were acquaintances. Madam Mao donated to the Home for Children more than once.”

“Then I will go through her past finances. She should have mentioned it in some kind of passing to her accountant.” Zhao Deyin nodded, “I will also speak to father to make sure that if this is some kind of attack against me that it stops.”

“Stay safe,” Magistrate Tung said, then perked up as someone was ushered through the gates. The white band on the boy’s arm told him all he needed to know. “The coroner is ready for us,” he said, standing. “Young Masters, if you would care to join me.”

“Of course.” Zhao Deyin sniffled and stood. The tea had been rather hot and opened up his sinus. “A-Chang, I...you don’t have to come with us. You and A-Qiang can go back to your shop.” He offered so that the man didn’t have to see the dead bodies of their friends.

“Not a chance in hell,” Gu Chang said firmly and slipped his hand into Zhao Deyin’s. “I’m here. I may not be able to go fully in, but I’ll be there for you as best I can.”

Zhao Deyin smiled at his husband and pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead. He still felt the awful pit in his stomach but he could bear it easier with his husband with him and Zhao Bin there behind him with Zhao Qiang. Across them Zhao Bin shared a look with his brethren and was about to refocus on Zhao Deyin when he felt like eyes were on him. He turned in the direction of the sculpture garden and looked. 

_ What is it? _ Zhao Qiang signed, after he stared too long. 

_ Nothing. _ Zhao Bin mouthed before following after Gu Chang, Zhao Deyin, the Magistrate, and the coroner’s man. 


	3. Chapter 3

Coroner Liu looked just as tired as the Magistrate, if even moreso, when they walked into her office. “I’ve never seen anything like this,” she started with, even before a proper bow. She sighed and didn’t quite manage any bows. “Magistrate, Young Masters,” she said and gestured them in. Of all of them, she focused on Gu Chang, which he wasn’t expecting. “You have a core.”

“I do,” he said, wary about where this conversation was leading. 

“Come with me.”

He blanched, but one look at his husband’s pale face had him swallowing down the immediate bile. “I… may throw up,” he warned the coroner, but followed her into the cold room. The bodies were laid out on tables and covered with mourning shrouds. He swallowed again and started to shake, but did his best not to puke as he came to stand with her.

“The madams had cores,” she said and moved the shroud over Madam Ai’s face. Or what had once been Madam Ai. She looked more like a mummified husk, eyes wide and sunken, like two white raisins.

Gu Chang’s stomach dropped away, but thankfully the shock overran the vomit, especially when he heard Zhao Deyin gasp in horror. Even Magistrate Tung looked pale.

“By the gods, what could do this?” he breathed.

“Someone with a powerful core,” GU Chang managed, voice thick with disgust. With shaking fingers, he lightly touched Madam Ai’s sunken chest and closed his eyes. They snapped open in shock almost instantly. “The fuck.”

“What did you see?” Zhao Bin asked, stepping forward behind Zhao Deyin with Zhao Qiang. Zhao Deyin wrapped an arm around Gu Chang’s waist as he approached the body. He viewed Madam Ai and felt his own bile rising at the horror in her face. 

“She was  _ drained.”  _ Gu Chang looked up at Zhao Deyin and the Magistrate. “Like a slaughtered cow. All her blood was drained out of her.”

“Taken,” Coroner Liu said, much to all their shock. “There was no blood on the crime scene. They were left specifically by the water, but there was nothing. What you see is all we found.”

“But aren’t blood gathering cultivations rare? I thought you needed to have the blood owner alive for the curses to be effective?” Zhao Deyin frowned as he turned to her sister. “Her too?” 

“Have you seen a cow being butchered?” Magistrate Tung said to that as the coroner nodded to Zhao Deyin’s question. His eyes were on Madam Ai’s cut neck before trailing down her body. “They’re alive when their throats are cut. They’re strung up by their foot…”

He lifted the shroud at her feet and breathed out sharply. There, on the ankle, was a clear hole.

“A butcher,” Gu Chang gagged, eyes closing against the smell and sight of it. “A monster.”

“And one very powerful cultivator,” Coroner Liu warned them. “Blood cultivation is taboo for a reason. I would consider it even worse than demonic cultivation.”

“And yes, blood cultivation usually calls for the host to be alive. To kill them is a desecration of the soul not just harming them in their future lives.” Zhao Bin answered him because while the others had answered it wasn’t the one the lawyer was looking for. 

_ We need to see Ziyi-jie _ . Zhao Qiang signed to Zhao Bin. Their elder sister was the only Zhao to have ever dealt with what she called  _ bloodletters. _ Zhao Bin nodded to him and knew that they needed to let Gu Chang and Zhao Deyin know. 

“I agree,” Gu Chang said, having caught the signing, and bowed in respect to the coroner. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Just catch them,” she said, finally managing a tired bow. “And get them off our streets.”

“We will. No one deserves to die like this.” Zhao Bin stated as Zhao Deyin bowed his head to the woman then took the files that she handed him. Zhao Bin waited for them to leave then turned to the coroner. “Let us know if no one claims them to give them a proper burial. We will give them that.” He didn’t wait for the woman to respond and just headed out with the others. 

Zhao Bin had just stepped outside when he felt like he was being watched again. He looked around trying to find the source. However, the streets were busy with people with cores and non-cores, so he couldn’t pinpoint. He sighed resolving that if the person watching him would either address him or he was imagining things.

“Are you going to be alright, Gu Chang?” Zhao Bin asked, seeing that the man was a mixture of still a bit green but had a look of anger tinged with sadness. He knew what Zhao Deyin’s would be as he was clinging to his husband. 

“If this person is found and caught, they need to be drawn, quartered, and fed to a herd of pigs,” Gu Chang said, seething, and wrapped his arm protectively around Zhao Deyin. “Let’s get you home,  _ airen.” _

“Yes, do go home and rest, Young Masters,” Magistrate Tung said to them before Zhao Deyin could argue. “Thank you for all your help.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Bin stated, as Zhao Deyin was more focused on his husband. The magistrate bowed his head before leaving them alone. “Let’s get you both home and we can get the paperwork to the magistrate.” He gestured for Gu Chang to lead them back towards their residence. 

Gu Chang did so, calling for the good baijiu almost before the gates were closed behind them. “We need the master and Ziyi-jie,” he said to one of the guards, then steered Zhao Deyin to one of the tea rooms. “You still with me,  _ airen?” _

“Yes, it’s just awful that they are gone. To work that hard and to have their lives snatched from them in such a horrible way.” Zhao Deyin said, letting Gu Chang lead them to his father’s tea room. “I should get those papers for the magistrate.”

Gu Chang huffed and gestured for him to sit. “No, you should sit and breathe,” he said. “Have one of your assistants grab them. You’re shaking,” he added when Zhao Deyin looked like he might argue and took his hands, using a wash of  _ qi  _ to warm them.

“Maybe, you’re right.” Zhao Deyin stated, feeling the warmth and was grateful for his husband. He leaned into the shorter man as they sat down together. 

“I will let his attendants know.” Zhao Bin stated, wanting to give them some privacy. They were in their home so they didn’t need him to stand over them. He slid the door shut and went to Zhao Deyin’s office within their residence where Zhao Deyin keeps his personal copies and notes that don’t make it into the files for the magistrates office. 

Since he'd once been allowed to stay in the office with Zhao Deyin at his firm he remembered the layout and how the younger man kept his cases filed. But it still took him a few moments to locate the files. He  _ almost _ opened them up to look inside but he knew that Master Zhao and Zhao Ziyi would want to see them. He put them under his arm and made his way back to the tea room. When he got there Zhao Ziyi was there but Master Zhao wasn’t. 

“He is not home at the moment.” Zhao Ziyi offered. Apparently today was one of her bad days with her gift caused migraines. Her normally up hair was completely down and she wore one of her lighter weight black silk robes. “What is it that you needed to speak to me about?”

“Baijiu first,” Gu Chang said and, like clockwork, the doors slid open. The serving girl had enough cups for everyone, plus one more, which got her a questioning look. She just smiled and bowed herself out, given the answer became clear enough a second later.

“Sorry I’m late,” Zhu Bao said at the door, his brows furrowed in worry, but his voice light. As Master Zhao’s husband, he had a right to sit in for him, and it seemed he wasn’t alone. The toddler hanging off his hands to walk took a look at the room with wide eyes, seeing all his favorite people in one place. He was so excited he stamped his feet and wiggled.

“Ba!” 

“Yes, your baba is here,” Zhu Bao said, helping the one year old to toddle in. “And so are your aunt and uncles.”

That got them all a happy squeal, but since Zhao Qiang was closest, he was who A-Chang zeroed in on. “Ba!”

Zhao Qiang happily took his son and pressed a kiss to the wiggling boy’s forehead. The two of them had their silent way of communicating and when he settled him down in his lap the little one was most content. Zhao Bin reached over to gently tickle the boy. He earned a giggle and a swat at his hands for it. 

“It’s alright. We don’t mind the wait, A-Bao.” Zhao Deyin said softly, eyeing the little boy. Zhao Ziyi’s own expression softened at seeing him. “But we do have to discuss some things.”

“I understand,” Zhu Bao sat down at Zhao Ziyi’s left and poured them all a drink, sensing the seriousness in the room. “A-Xian is in the lower district, making sure the supplies are getting through. I don’t know when he’ll be back, so I’ll listen in his stead.”

“Thank you, A-Bao,” Gu Chang nodded to him and took his baijiu gratefully. “Ziyi- _ jie,  _ do you remember when A-Yin took on the Mao case? Two aunties taking care of the late Madam Mao?”

“Yes, I remember them.” Zhao Ziyi answered, along with a nod of her head. She did remember them. Mostly because of the fears she got off them. Especially the older one. The older one was afraid of dying because of a tree consuming her. It’d been something out of a fairytale. The younger sister's fear was one of squirrels though when mentioned to Zhao Bin he said that those were little devils and everyone should be that didn’t know how to hunt them. 

“They were found dead this morning,” Gu Chang said softly, mostly for Zhao Deyin’s sake, and he offered his husband his hand. “Murdered with blood cultivation.”

“Blood cultivation?” Zhu Bao’s core wasn’t as strong as anyone else’s in the room, but even he had heard of those cultivation paths taboo to all the world. Blood cultivation was at the top of the list. “How is it possible for someone that strong to pass through without the Zhao noticing?”

“One with extremely well formed talismans or they had their victims murdered by their lackeys. Then had the blood transported. Money makes things happen, even cruel things.” Zhao Ziyi stated, “I am going with the latter. We are rare amongst our fellow cultivators and we…” she gestured to herself, A-Chang, and Zhao Qiang, “...would have felt it. Like when Fu Ziteng or Jiang Waynin passes through. We can feel them.”

“So, we’re looking at a group working for one person in the world’s most dangerous cultivation method?” Zhu Bao knocked back his drink and made a face, but still poured himself another. “Gods.”   
  


“They were completely drained of blood and essence,” Gu Chang told them, though it was mostly to Zhao Ziyi, given she’d dealt with a bloodletter before. “Like slaughtered cattle. Cut necks, hook holes in one of their feet.”

“Well, from that information we will know that it will be specific ones they are looking for.” Zhao Ziyi stated, taking a drink of her own baijiu. She closed her eyes against the light in the room. Oh, how she wished silently it could be dark. When she did, she felt the little one pull at her  _ qi _ drawing it out then all the candles went out. She laughed as the little one began to giggle.

“Good job, A-Chang,” Gu Chang praised him, since it was easy to guess why that had happened. He reached over to tickle under the boy’s chin, making him turtle up and squeal in joy. “And you’ve been happy, haven’t you? You would have sensed a bad person.”

“Ba!” A-Chang agreed happily, making them all smile.

“So that’s how it is going to be. Walking around calling for  _ baba _ all day.” Zhao Bin teased, nudging Zhao Qiang, who only shook his head. There was a look of pride on his face though that made a warmth blossom in Zhao Bin’s chest. 

“He would have and probably have been agitated at the fact. A-Chang knows and feels us.” Zhao Ziyi explained, grateful that the room still had a bit of light in it from the shades in front of the open windows for the rest of them. “Ritual requires a precise amount of blood and since they didn’t take just anyone off the streets, which as you know would be preferable especially if you’re doing a ritual. I would look for someone that they know of that has the means to contain the blood. Since they took the cores, that means you need to look at a highly skilled cultivator. I would say Qishan, Yiling, or Gusu would be where they are from. Jin Rulan doesn’t allow for core removal to be taught in his territory, and I doubt Jiang Waynin or Baling would too.” 

They all nodded in agreement to that, even A-Chang, who watched Zhao Qiang do it and copied him. Zhu Bao smiled at the sight, but it faded into worry quickly. “You made a good point though, Ziyi- _ jie,”  _ he murmured. “If it’s for a ritual, wouldn’t anyone with a core do? I grew up poor and without cultivation, but I still have one and I wasn’t the only one. People in the low districts disappear all the time. What made this cultivator choose two aunties in the middle district who had just inherited a fortune? Why did they stand out? Their cores weren’t that strong.”

“Blood cultivation is harder than the Yiling Patriarch’s because it needs precision. Us three would be the most desirable for a ritual, because our cores would ensure the potency of the curse or spell they are trying to cast. To utilize the rest of our community would only make it like a hexed talisman, short term and needs to be constantly redone.” Zhao Ziyi explained, drinking the rest of her baijiu. “You mentioned that people go missing all the time. This would be like a lot. Like that time in Qishan back when Zhao Ning was a kid. Over three hundred people in the outer villages went missing. Those types of  _ bloodletters _ cannot hide their victims' body count.” 

“I’d have to talk to A-Xian about the numbers, but people go missing there daily,” Zhu Bao frowned. “It’s part of life down there. If Leling has been playing host to a blood cultivator, they would have had no trouble getting what they need. The lower districts are packed with people. And there are other groups you can consider. Orphans, the elderly in homes. I know we don’t like to think of it, but the poor graves are mass graves. So many bodies turn up in the water, or on the side of the road, no one would think twice. That’s how it’s always been.”

Zhu Bao clenched his hands in his lap and breathed out, then felt A-Chang’s warm, playful energy try to cheer him back up and stop the way his hands were shaking. He smiled at the boy. “That’s why I don’t understand. The poor are fruitful and the majority. Why go after two ladies that not only will gather notice, but have connections to A-Yin?”

“The Magistrate is worried that it’s the Liang,” Gu Chang said, nodding to Zhu Bao’s train of thought. “They’ve been on edge since A-Yin won the Mao case. Lord Pei is one of their benefactors and he’s currently in perfect position to contest the will again now that the aunties have passed.”

“And if that’s the reason that the aunties were murdered, then I’ll make sure he doesn’t get a dime.” Zhao Deyins said, sniffling again but this time it was the baijiu clearing out his sinuses. “There are other ways that don’t involve killing two innocent ladies to get money. He wasn’t destitute before his mother died.”

“People’s greed is an endless void, A-Yin.” Zhao Bin stated, drinking the rest of his own baijiu. “And I will start reaching out to my own sources to see if there has been more Liang movement behind closed doors.”

It was a grim conclusion, but one they all nodded to, and Zhu Bao sighed into his cup. “Revenge, they say, is a double edged blade,” he murmured, “but greed is the hole that buries you. Let’s just hope that hole doesn’t get filled with too many bodies before we find who’s responsible.”

“Yes, let’s.” Zhao Deyin said, somberly but smiled fondly at his nephew, who reached out to him. 

“Ba!” A-Chang said happily, taking his hand and shaking the finger. Zhao Deyin was a hard one for him, since he had no core, so he tended to resort to being absolutely adorable to cheer him up. “Ba!”

Gu Chang chuckled at the sight. “Bin- _ ge  _ has the right of it, you’re just going to call everyone baba for awhile, aren’t you?”

“Ba!” A-Chang grinned.

“Well, consider how many uncles and aunts he has,” Zhu Bao pointed out with a soft laugh. “That’s a lot for anyone, let alone a one year old.”

A-Chang wiggled, excited that everyone’s eyes were on him. He took a deep breath, like he was about to spill some very important knowledge, but of course all that came out was babble. It had the cadence of talking, but was only sounds, and ended with a very happy  _ ba! _

“Is it weird to be comforted by the fact he  _ doesn’t  _ feel someone bad?” Gu Chang asked after they all chuckled at the boy. “I can’t even imagine how upset he’d be. I think all of us would be out for blood if he started getting upset.”

“I understand why you feel that way but that just means that the bad is on the outside lurking. We need to find them before they truly enter.” Zhao Bin responded, looking over at Gu Chang, “But you’re not wrong. We would all be out for blood for this little man.” Zhao Bin used his own qi to form a violet wraith frog to jump around A-Chang. 

The boy seemed to  _ zing  _ with excitement, so much he didn’t know what to do with himself. He kicked his tiny feet and clapped, body wiggling, and his core pulsed with his joy. The one frog burst into over a dozen, making him squeal in delight. They landed on all the cups and flopped over their laps making Gu Chang sigh loudly, even as he fought down a laugh.

“Really? It had to be frogs.”

“Could have been turtles.” Zhao Bin responded playfully while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You’re such a brat.” Zhao Deyin sassed him.

“No, you're such a brat. The only one here brattier to top you is your beloved turtle.” Zhao Bin teased at Zhao Deyin’s blush. 

‘In my experience,” Zhu Bao said calmly, petting a few of the frogs, “it takes a brat to know a brat.”

His smile was toothy and Gu Chang finally lost to that laugh. “Traitor.”

“I never denied that I was one just that I’m not the only one.” Zhao Bin grinned,smugly at being right. He leaned forward to pour himself another drink then fill out all the other’s empty glasses.

They all chuckled at that, though it was a bit somber still. Zhu Bao sighed a bit, looking down at his cup. “It’s too bad we can’t ask Qiu Rong. A-Xian sent him to Gusu… but then again, maybe that’s for the best. I can’t imagine what this amount of death would do to his gift.”

“Drive him mad,” Gu Chang guessed, frowning around a drink. “You may want to tell Master Zhao to keep him there until this blows over. I don’t know if he’d be able to handle it.”   
  
“I will,” Zhu Bao nodded, grateful he could do something for them at least, then blinked, remembering some gossip. “Say, Bin- _ ge,  _ is it true you made friends with  _ the  _ Lady Snow? The servant girls were all in a tizzy about you when they came back from market today.”

“I did. She is as nice as her reputation is rumored to be.” Zhao Bin answered, taking another sip of his baijiu. “I don’t know why my friendships are the talk of the house. I’m friendly to everyone.” 

“That wasn’t why I said anything, brat,” Gu Chang huffed. “She just has really bad timing. I didn’t want her to be involved in some way.”

“She isn’t that I know of but if I find something different, I will let you all know.” Zhao Bin stated, sliding the bottle of baijiu away from Gu Chang. “Brat.”

“If nothing else, let’s keep an eye on her safety,” Zhu Bao said, taking the bottle from them all before a slap fight could break out. “All of the elite, and those who think they’re elite, have been hiring her to dance. We need to make sure she’s not bought by Lord Pei or the others, especially if they’re somehow connected to the murders.”

“Ba!” A-Chang clapped his hands, knowing the word  _ dance.  _ He looked up at his father, as though expecting the man to take him to his mother. “Ba!”

“Not yet, little man. Your  _ mama _ will be home later.” Zhao Bin said for Zhao Qiang. He chuckled as A-Chang grinned and giggled at what he told him. “I think that this nice bottle of baijiu goes well with some dan dan noodles and some of my other friends. I’ll be back as soon as I know anything.”

Zhu Bao smiled at him and nodded. “Stay safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

For all he’d agreed not to go out by himself, it was far easier than Mo Chou expected to sneak out of the Magistrate’s home. He had an errand for Madam Bei to focus on, which gave him the excuse and chance to walk the streets of Leling, one ear open for all the gossip.

He’d chosen his guise this time carefully, in that he’d taken off his makeup once out of the courthouse and pulled on a dark brown outer robe he’d brought. It muted the white once tied on, and with his simple braid and skin void of powder, he was just another handsome man walking the market, and another willing ear for all the goings on in the town. 

It also just let him shop, a precious bit of time that was solely his own before a long tour of dancing. Like this, he could be himself and imagine a world where vengeance didn’t burn inside him, nor hate, or so much coldness. That he could feel the sun and delight in life.

He couldn’t, but it was nice to dream, and he took his time visiting the stalls, listening to the people chatting, and genuinely enjoying the wares. Mo Chou had just stopped at a figurine stall when he spotted a familiar figure in black passing by, too preoccupied, it seemed, to notice Mo Chou in his brown robe. His smile was immediate and warm and playful.

“What, not even a word of hello, Bin- _ ge?”  _ he teased and laughed as the man stumbled.

Zhao Bin stilled and turned his head. He’d been so preoccupied with whom he was going to speak with and besides his stomach was growling. Zhao Bin hadn’t eaten since this morning. Now his high metabolism was ensuring that his stomach was trying to eat itself first. Zhao Bin turned his around to face the source of the sound despite the hunger pains. It took him a moment to figure out who called out to him. “Mo Chou?” Zhao Bin said. His own smile brightened at seeing the man. 

“The one and only,” Mo Chou chuckled, deep and happy, and bowed his head in playful respect. “Sorry if you’re off somewhere important, I just noticed you were in the clouds.”

“Thinking about food. What else is there better to think about?” Zhao Bin blushed taking in the sight of the other. A crooked grin on his face as he moved to stand closer to the other. Zhao Bin gave his own bow in greeting. “I mean besides a handsome man in robes?” 

“As opposed to a handsome man without robes?” Mo Chou chuckled before reaching for the basket on his arm. “You’re in luck, Bin- _ ge.  _ Here.” He held up a fresh dumpling to the man.

Zhao Bin flushed even more at the suggestion. But that didn’t stop him from taking the offered dumpling. He hummed happily at the taste. “Oh, this is good.” He took another quick bite, “And what brings my A-Chou out? I thought you’d rest before dinner. I did traipse you around the lower district line a bit.” 

“I didn’t mind that, I’d rather be out and about,” Mo Chou shrugged. “Lady Snow is on errands for Madam Bei, but I’m more interested in not sitting around the next few hours waiting to be called to dinner. I’ve never been the  _ sit and sew  _ type.”

He laughed, boyish and grinning, before turning back to the stall. “Besides, this is more fun. Look at these little carvings.”

“I like the bear.” Zhao Bin grinned, then beamed when he saw the toad. “Nope, I take it back. I like this one the best. So, how do you feel about sitting for food? I am going to a friend's noodle shop for some.” 

“You never have to twist my arm for food,” Mo Chou nodded, and grabbed up the little toad, a smile on his face. “I’m more of a badger myself,” he said, grabbing up the squat, grumpy looking carving. It’d been carved from a rock, so the white badger lines were painted, just as the toad’s spots were. He handed over the silver to buy them both, then held them out to Zhao Bin. “Here.”

“And you’ll never have to twist my arm for gifts.” Zhao Bin winked, taking both of them and putting them in his qikan pocket sewn into his sleeve. “I love presents.” 

“Well, lucky for you, you’re the kind of person I want to spoil, so expect more,” Mo Chou huffed and moved back into the street. “So, where is this noodle shop? Asking for my stomach who is trying to eat  _ me.” _

“It’s actually not too far from here! Funny enough it’s called,  _ Mama’s Table _ .” Zhao Bin grinned from ear to ear, “It has the best dan dan noodles in the city no matter what that Rulan says.” He grumbled the last part. “Follow me.”

Mo Chou laughed and did so, amused by his enthusiasm. “You really have a gift,” he remarked. “Finding your family.  _ Yeye  _ and  _ laolao,  _ now  _ mama?  _ And all with perfectly smelling food.” He breathed in deeply as they got closer to the noodle house. “At this rate, I’ll need you to point me at  _ baba  _ so I can ask to marry you. Any man with a stomach as good as yours is the only stomach I would be willing to love.”

“Well I don’t know a place called  _ baba _ ’s but there is the Farmer’s Daughter. It’s owned by three sisters and they are here on the border between middle district and lower district. They’re place is known for making clean rural country meals from Meishan.” Zhao Bin explained, guiding the other through the alley. 

They came to a stop in front of a gate that looked like a house. However, the courtyard’s garden and pond had been removed to be paved over with tables and a small fountain in the middle. The first floor was all open with tables inside. It was the second floor that held the kitchen, pantry, private facilities, and living space for the shop's owner. Said owner happened to be walking in the garden. 

“A-Bin!!” The short woman called for him. Her bright green eyes narrowed at him. Her long light brown hair was up in buns on her head and she gave him a stern look. Making all eyes turn towards him. 

“I didn’t do anything, Genji-jie.” Zhao Bin said, sheepishly. He leaned in toward Mo Chou as if trying to look shorter and well that wasn’t going to happen when the woman was just below his chest.

“Of course you didn’t! That’s the point!.” Li Genji stated, poking a finger in his chest. “You told me you’d visit if I made those mooncakes and what did I get for my troubles? A-Long coming around more.” 

“Your...boyfriend is a hardship?” Zhao Bin blinked as him and Genji started laughing. She pulled him into a fierce hug then leveled a look at Mo Chou. 

“Men always are. Don’t you know that? You all aren’t the brightest paints mixed.” Li Genji chuckled. “And who might this be?”

“Genji-jie this is Mo Chou and Mo Chou this is Li Genji. She is the owner of  _ Mama’s Table _ .” Zhao Bin introduced them. 

“I was told you had the best noodles,” Mo Chou said with a chuckle of his own and bowed to her, a twinkle in his dark, dark eyes. “Sorry for being a man and therefore a hardship. I promise to buy the biggest bowl I can to make up for it.”

“Then you’re a brighter shade than A-Bin’s cheeks right now.” Li Genji grinned and guided them into the restaurant. She took them to a cozy table and laid down the menus for them. The shop had almost every noodle imaginable. 

“I’ll have them send over some tea for you both.” She said before heading towards her small cluster of hostesses. 

“You don’t have to buy the biggest bowl. It’s a hot pot that could feed four grown adults.” Zhao Bin stated as he watched Mo Chou observe the menu. 

“I made my promise. Maybe you’ll help me eat it?” Mo Chou asked with a roguish grin. “My stomach always gets me into trouble, so let’s be troublemakers together.”

“That sounds like a plan. Do you mind the Dan Dan on the side though?” Zhao Bin grinned while asking. 

“Bring it on,” Mo Chou said, grinning wider. “You are going to be terrible for maintaining my figure, I can tell.”

“Really? There are so many fun ways to keep our good figures”. Zhao Bin winked as he helped place the order and accepted the tea. He poured the tea with elegance but didn’t make it spill at all. His hands were not shaking like his heart was racing. That got him thinking about some of the things that Mo Chou had told him. “You mentioned, you used to have a core? How did that happen?” 

“Jumping right into the hard stuff, hm?” Mo Chou considered him a moment, then smiled. “I also told you I cut my hair at eight. My clan was murdered by a cultivator who used her magic to rip out my core. I was the only survivor, and only because she didn’t like draining  _ weepy little boys. _ So she just stole my core and left me there. I cut my hair soon after, mostly because of all the blood, and because it was the right thing to do to honor my family.”

He sipped his tea and hummed in approval at the taste. “Funnily enough, you and I had a very similar motivation for our hair. You said you cut yours to never forget the family of the past. I regrew mine to honor them for the same reason.”

“Your family didn’t abandon you on a bench in the busiest part of Caiyi’s market.” Zhao Bin stated, a tinge of bitterness still there. “Someone took them and I’m sorry you had to suffer like that. I’ve read and heard of the horrors of core removal.” 

“I have a nice scar,” Mo Chou said, sympathy in his face. He reached across the table to touch Zhao Bin’s wrist. “We were both left behind, and we both found our way here. I, for one, am feeling very lucky right now to be here with you, Zhao Bin.”

“I am  _ very _ lucky indeed, too.” Zhao Bin’s bitter expression was gone. The smile was back as he peered down at the friendly touch. He turned his hand over to gently hold the other’s hand. “I have scars too but most of mine are from stupidity.” 

“Maybe, but you learned, I hope,” Mo Chou laughed lightly. “I have my fair share too. I was a quiet child, but I had a talent for getting into trouble especially when it came to food. What kind of child were you?”

“I was adventurous and helpful.” Zhao Bin answered, truthfully. Because that’s what his grandmother and aunt had told him. The two of them passed away years apart but before he was a man. So what they left behind was squandered by a second uncle that left him on the bench then took off with his inheritance.” And I try to learn but some mistakes deserve a repeat to settle.” He chuckled. 

“Sometimes that’s a good thing,” Mo Chou grinned at him, his eyes soft. “And you’re still that, adventurous and helpful. I’d be literally lost around here without you to be my guide. And hungry. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome; no one deserves to go hungry. I’m glad to be of service. Speaking of service, if you see an old man with one eye come in tell me.” Zhao Bin requested, “he’s going to help me answer some things about this area.”

Mo Chou chuckled and nodded. “Noted,” he said easily and pulled his hand back when the food came, if only so they could put down the massive pot. He was surprised at how much he hadn’t wanted to let go of that warm hand, which had so easily wrapped around his own.

His stomach growling gave him a welcome out from whatever mental spiral that was. “Smells delicious,” he said, licking his lips.

“Didn’t I tell you? Now let’s get in before someone decides we don’t need to eat it.” Zhao Bin winked and began pouring a bowl but handed it to Mo Chou then made his own. 

The noodles were perfectly plump and saturated with the mouthwatering broth. Mo Chou dipped in his chopsticks to gather what noodles he could and slurped them up. His eyes closed in a nearly silent moan. “I’m marrying  _ mama,”  _ he decided grandly and readied the next bite. “Holy  _ shit.” _

“Don’t count on it.  _ Mama _ has been with that beau of hers for years and if she was getting married she’d have done it.” Zhao Bin laughed, “this one already tried the first time she’d made me her sweet pea and chicken noodles.” 

“Damn it,” Mo Chou huffed, but was already moaning again around his next slurp. “Her loss. You would make an excellent husband,” he defended with a playful grin and went for one of the roasted pepper pieces.

“I wonder sometimes, and I bet you would as well. So tell me what makes a handsome man like yourself do entertainment? Not that I am against what you do, obviously.” Zhao Bin asked, tilting his head as he took a bite. His dark eyes looking him over. 

“Well, part of it was choice, part of it wasn’t,” Mo Chou told him and chuckled at the way Zhao Bin blinked in confusion at him. “It wasn't a choice, because I was taken to a theatre to work after… well, after. I was raised by the actors and dancers. One of them, Lady Moon, took me in as her apprentice because of my face. I look like my mother,” he explained, gesturing to his fine features. “Lady Snow is when I become her. She was so elegant, the only way I could survive the entertainment circuit was channeling all my sadness into stillness. Lady Moon told me, in this way, my mother wasn’t truly gone, so that's why I chose this. I grew up to be a dancer and it was all I really knew. There’s money in it, and a chance to make a network of clients and influencers. I’ve never gone hungry and I’ve managed to keep a roof over my head. It’s my job. My other skills are more… specific, and lead me to places I’d rather not go down. Dancing is safer.”

Zhao Bin nodded his head as he listened. “Ah, so the entertaining is for inner peace.” He finally said after a moment. Then he lifted one arm up and rolled back his sleeve to expose a cuff. It was one that he’d made. The leather was woven and had the design of a jade frog pendant in the center. He took it off and reached for Mo Chou’s wrist. “Perhaps this will give you some too. When I make these I channel all the happiness and what brings me peace into them.” 

Mo Chou looked a tad dubious about the fit, given how small his arm was in comparison, but he managed to make it fit by pulling the laces all the way tight. He smiled at the frog and felt something he hadn't felt since his core had been ripped away: a  _ warmth _ in his heart. He blushed to feel it and gently caressed the little frog. “Thank you,” he breathed, not sure why his heart was racing, but it was, and it made him blush even harder. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Now who’s handsome when they blush?” Zhao Bin grinned, happily. A warmth blossoming in his heart was taking roots. Yes it had been a short time but he felt like their friendship would be one of a deep connection. Like the one he’d get for  _ her. _ “I’m glad you love it and it looks good on you.” 

‘It does,” Mo Chou said, puffing his rosy cheeks at Zhao Bin’s gleeful face. “Oh hush. I’m just warm is all. It’s sunny.”

“ _ Mo Chou _ , we are inside and the dish isn’t that spicy.” Zhao Bin mused, some more. “The way you carry and look as Lady Snow is stunning but the real you right now is breathtaking. Don’t let your mask ever take that away from you.” 

Somehow, Mo Chou went redder. “Shush,” he said again, and ducked his face with an embarrased smile. “It’s the peppers, is all. And the sunshine. I was outside awhile. Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Zhao Bin asked innocently though he knew what he was doing. The other had been so pleased with himself for getting Zhao Bin to blush that he found it just amusing as he did it. “And what all were you shopping for before I stole you away?” 

“ _ Zhao Bin!”  _ Mo Chou had hissed at that innocent face, then laughed lightly. He was grateful for the question to focus on instead of his burning face. “An aromatic tea that Magistrate Tung likes. It helps him focus,” he explained. “Madam Bei is training new staff, so has been too busy to go to town. I offered, even though they didn't want me to go alone.”

“Well then you’re very lucky to have seen me. I can escort you back and treat you to a delicious lunch.” Zhao Bin snuggly grinned then took a bite and moaned happily. “As for the tea. Did you find it or do we need to look at some more stalls?” 

“I have it, but I wouldn’t be opposed to more shopping,” Mo Chou chuckled. “But you seemed to be doing something when we passed, are you sure you want to stick around?”

“My goal had been to get here because my other business was here.” Zhao Bin answered truthfully, as he ate some more, “but I like the idea of seeing what other goodies we could find around here. Besides, I’ve got to show you the good places.” 

“That you do,” Mo Chou agreed, though the apples of his cheeks were still red. His heart was skipping and he blamed that for the heat in his face. “Is there a stall that sells bells? My main vice is food, forever and for always, but as far as trinkets go I love bells.”

“There is one.” Zhao Bin grinned, “just know they aren’t like the ones in Baling. I like trinkets too. You’ll find my quarters are filled with them. I get gifts all the time from the kids.” He grinned as several kids ran around outside. 

“Handsome, good with kids, spoiled? Tell me, Bin- _ ge,  _ are you married?” Mo Chou asked him. “You have to be. You’re perfect.”

“No, I’m not married. I don’t think I’m the marrying type or more like my occupation isn’t one for marriage though my brothers’ recent relationships have me thinking, maybe?” Zhao Bin answered, grinning. “You’re talented, charismatic, and handsome. You could be married and not have to entertain at all.”

“Be a trophy husband?” Mo Chou asked with a soft chuckle. “That’d be the dream. But no, I don't generally let people that close. Too many people want Lady Snow just as a centerpiece on their crown. I refuse to sell myself for such a low price.”

“I wouldn’t either. We must have some kind of expectations for ourselves and our partners.” Zhao Bin huffed, a laugh. His eyes flicked to the cuff and smiled. “A lot of people see my family and while my family is a part of me they are not all of me.”

“If it helps, I don’t mind that you’re Zhao,” Mo Chou said, honest about that. “I’ve met too many people in too many different walks of life to judge. Family, blood, job, doesn’t matter nearly as much as  _ who  _ you are.”

“Planning on moving our friendship to something more? My Mr. Mo we’ve only known each other for a day.” Zhao Bin teased, loving the rosiness of the other man’s cheeks returning. 

“I was just letting you know,” Mo Chou huffed, his heart racing again. Surely, he couldn’t be? 

But then he felt his face warm and his heart stutter. It hurt, given how long he’d frozen it, and for the briefest moment he wanted to panic, run. He’d never been in the position to approach the possibility like this, and though a part of him was scared, a bigger part of him was crying out for something he didn’t understand, and the only way to figure that out was to listen. He’d never been one to run away, anyway, only run  _ towards. _

Thus, “But I wouldn’t say no, if you asked.” His voice was far more calm than he felt, which he was grateful for. “I’ve never… been with anyone. I wouldn’t know where to start. I  _ don’t  _ know where to start. But if you still wanted me, I’d try for you.”

“I wouldn’t say no but I feel as though I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Zhao Bin said, tone warm and with a small smile. “I have been with others but I’d only start when  _ you _ are ready. It would be your first time if we choose to move forward together.” 

“I’m uncomfortable because I don’t know what my body is doing,” Mo Chou admitted and took Zhao Bin’s fingers, pushing them into his wrist. “What does it mean when my heart starts to race, and skip, and warm, and feel happy when you smile at me?” he asked, dead serious. “Either you make me feel what I’ve never felt since I was eight, or I’m getting sick.”

Zhao Bin breathed for a moment and felt the coolness of the other’s skin. A side effect, Zhao Bin thought of having his core removed. He let his thumb circle over the pulse and felt the jump. “It means you like me and who made you feel this way at eight?” Zhao Bin winked at him then maneuvered Mo Chou’s hand to feel his own pulse how it jumped too. “I like you too.”

“Thank the gods,” Mo Chou breathed out in real relief. “I was starting to worry I was coming down with something…” He trailed off in a blush at the man’s easy laugh and puffed his cheeks at him. “There was a boy in my village I liked. He was a little younger than me and always brought me cakes. I wanted to marry him. I even asked my mother if I could.”

He chuckled and ducked his head, but his smile was fond. “Life makes so much more sense when you’re eight. He’s still alive, by the way. He runs a bakery in Baling, married with a whole gaggle of kids.”

“Yes, it does make more sense when you’re eight.” Zhao Bin laughed, softly. The other’s hand was still covering his wrist. “And of course he knew how to get into your heart. You’re what my friend Lian Shi calls a  _ foodie _ .” 

“I won’t deny it. Food is my vice, as I said,” Mo Chou laughed lightly and went in to slurp up more noodles. “And it’s working in your favor, Bin- _ ge.  _ You’ve warmed my heart with your sincere love of food.”

Zhao Bin took his arm back and went to eat the rest of his own food in his bowl. “And that will never fade. I am a true  _ foodie _ ” He laughed as some of the sauce got on Mo Chou’s chin. He lifted his cloth napkin. If he had been courting the man he probably would have wiped it off his chin himself. “But I think you’re more of a messy eater deep down. If you did cook, is your kitchen a mess?”

“What mess?” Mo Chou denied. “I was obviously saving that for later. And I do cook. If I had my own kitchen, who knows what it’d look like? I am self contained and perfect, don’t you know?” His eyes gleamed with mischief as the spot of sauce was wiped away. 

“Granny doesn’t let me in the kitchen often but when she does it’s to teach the children to bake. Because baking is meant to be messy.” Zhao Bin stated, smiling fondly. He licked his lips thinking of the egg fruit tarts he’d made with the kids last week. Zhao Bin blushed at Mo Chou’s laugh. 

“I do remember a promise of mooncakes from you,” Mo Chou said. “I have high expectations, just so you know.” He winked as he said that and went for a second bowl of noodles. “Mistress Genji is watching us. Did you need to speak with her about something? Or do you think she’s thinking up a whole repertoire of teasing for us?”

“I will keep my promise and you might get to meet the kiddos yourself when I do.” Zhao Bin grinned, then peered over Mo Chou’s shoulder. Sure enough there was Li Genji practically buzzing with a huge grin. It made him sad that he had to talk to her about the missing people or the influx of Liang in the area.

“Both. She is most certainly going to be doing both.” 

“Don’t mind me if you want to talk,” Mo Chou chuckled and lifted his bowl to slurp the broth. “Though I can’t promise there will be noodles left.””

“Then you can treat me to something sweet after we leave here.” Zhao Bin responded then lifted a hand for her to come over. Li Genji practically beamed at the summons. He’d hoped that his friend would come but since he hadn’t this would be the best way to get the info. Zhao Bin took a sip of his tea as she made her way over. She bowed her head to Mo Chou when she came to the table. He scooted over, giving her room to sit beside him and chat. 

“Here I thought you only came here to woo me and now you actually bring Mr. Mo here to do it with.” Li Genji teased, making both men blush. 

“Genji-jie, I brought him here because you have the best noodles and hot pot in the city.” Zhao Bin responded. 

“Uh, huh. I guess that’s what you kids call it now a days.” Li Genji mused, waving him off. 

“I want it down for the record that I wanted to marry you too,” Mo Chou defended himself as he went for yet another bowl of noodles. “But I was told you weren’t available. So maybe I can marry your noodle recipe instead?”

“Oh, my love is strictly for my kitchen and though you’re handsome enough to want to give my recipe to, how about you just come and I’ll make it for you when you visit.” Li Genji laughed, heartily earning them a few stares. 

“Deal,” Mo Chou said readily and happily slurped up his noodles.

“And me too.” Zhao Bin tossed in there with hopeful eyes.

“I already make your dan dan just the way you like it, A-Bin. Don’t get greedy.” Li Genji teased, lightly nudging Zhao Bin. 

“One can always try, you know? Speaking of people you know, I was wondering if you have seen more brown, green, and yellow lately?” Zhao Bin asked, reaching to pour himself some more of the hot pot before Mo Chou had gotten the rest of it. 

“Not really around near here but there have been less kids around though.” Li Genji answered after consideration. She turned her head to the kids in the courtyard. “That’s the most we’ve had this week so far. Not like it used to be.” 

“Brown, green, and yellow,” Mo Chou mused, sipping the last of his bowl up. “Do you mean the Liang? They were firmly rooted in Yunmeng when I was there…” He trailed off in a frown, looking out at the kids as well. “Is there a new orphanage or something?”

“They won’t last long, they never do in Yunmeng. They are better off back in Qishan where they started.” Zhao Bin huffed. 

“Yes, we do actually. Lady Wu’kewang’s Home for Children.” Li Genji answered, “It was established about four years ago.”

“Could that be where the kids are going?” he asked, looking between them.

“Between the Zhao’s, the yiji teahouses, and the home, that’s where I thought they were going.” Li Genji answered. 

Zhao Bin’s furrow between his brows deepeneed. “Genji-jie, Madam Li’s teahouse and our residence haven’t been taking in any additional children for the past three months.” He stated and his thoughts darkened. “How many children have gone missing?”    
  
“Hmmm…” Li Gneji thought about the children she’d seen get picked up or just not show up. “I think about seven or ten children over the past three months?” 

“That’s worrying,” Mo Chou frowned and rolled his teacup between his hands on the table in thought. “Something similar to this happened in Yunmeng about five years back,” he said after a moment. “I heard about it when I stayed at Lotus Pier. Sect Leader Jiang was investigating strange disappearances… but it wasn’t just kids,” he added, remembering that night well, walking the piers with the surly, tired man. “He was having problems with girls missing, and other women. Are the children of both genders? Or just girls?”

“Mostly girls I think though, do you remember A-Yu? He hasn’t been around. I thought that maybe he’d made his way to your family with him having a core or with how he looked, maybe ended up at Madam Li’s.” Li Genji answered, now frowning. 

“Fu Xiayu is gone?” Zhao Bin frowned, looking at the children. “No, he’s not with us and he’s not at Madam Li’s.”

Mo Chou looked between them again and felt something in him turn back to ice. “I am going to be staying with the magistrate for the next few days, and Madam Bei is taking me to visit Leling’s influencers. I can see if the Children’s Home is part of the tour and ask this Lady Wu’kewang about how many children she’s actually taking in?” he offered to Zhao Bin. “Would that be helpful to you? Or should I just stick my nose out of this?”

“No, I welcome your help, Mo Chou. Please ask and you cannot miss A-Yu. He’s got dark blue eyes.” Zhao Bin answered, reaching out for Mo Chou’s wrist that had his cuff. His hand seeking out the cuff that’d given him peace too. He itched to go to the streets to look for the boy. 

“I will keep a better eye out too for the children. If we are having children not accounted for then it needs to be reported.” Li Genji stated, her gaze was stolen by another patron waving. “If you’ll excuse me. A-Bin, if you have any more questions don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you…” Zhao Bin stated, softly as he thought about what the best course of action would be. 

Mo Chou’s cool hand covered his as the little jade frog on the cuff hummed with Zhao Bin’s  _ qi.  _ “Bin- _ ge?”  _ he asked, soft.

“Yes?” Zhao Bin said, dark eyes meeting the other’s. 

“If you need to go, then go. Don’t let me hold you up. We can finish our talk later,” Mo Chou told him, fine eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“No, I can stay here with you unless you need to run some errands. I can send my news another way.” Zhao Bin grinned, peering down at Mo Chou’s wrist. 

Mo Chou smiled at him and nodded. “I was just going to the market, that’s all. So your choice if you want to go and stay.”

“I think I will stay then.” Zhao Bin said, moving his hand so that his fingers lightly rubbed the jade frog pendant. He smiled as his  _ qi _ hummed and a violet wraith frog hopped out from the cuff. Zhao Bin petted it while transferring his thoughts into it. 

“You really like frogs, don’t you?” Mo Chou mused, giving the frog a little pet on the head before it flopped out the window. “How cute.”

“You think that’s cute. My nephew’s giggles make them multiply.” Zhao Bin flushed, “And yes I do, my first pet was a frog named jelly. He lived in my grandmother's garden.” 

Mo Chou’s smile sweetened and again he felt his heart flutter, like a frozen bird feeling the first kiss of sunshine in the morning. He blushed and settled his hand in Zhao Bin’s grip instead, eyes soft and hooded. “You’re really special,” he murmured.

“So are you.” Zhao Bin responded, feeling like something that was shifting in this moment. “Now let’s go celebrate our specialness with something sweet and savory.” 

“We just had savory,” MO Chou laughed lightly, gesturing to the empty pot between them. His fingers lightly squeezed Zhao Bin’s. “As for sweets, what do you recommend?”

“There’s of course tanghulu and there is also chocolates at this one stall. They are sent from the gods.” Zhao Bin stated and licked his lips like he hadn’t just eaten half the hotpot. 

“Chocolate,” Mo Chou said readily, licking his lips too. “If they’re from the gods, then I for one am more than ready to reach nirvana.”

“So let’s go there and free up this table so that Genji- _ jie _ can get some more customers.” Zhao Bin grinned, laying down two gold ingots.

Mo Chou nodded and stood with his basket, following Zhao Bin out, his eyes immediately zoning in on the market stalls again. “Is it far? Can we do some shopping on the way?”

“Not too far, I’d say just before the split if he hasn’t moved. You can’t miss him. He has a dog that watches the cart.” Zhao Bin answered, a bright smile returning to his face. “And of course we can shop. I’m always for presents.” 

“That you’ve said,” Mo Chou laughed and moved to a stand with embroidered kerchiefs and tassels. He saw a violet one and smiled, lifting it up to Zhao Bin and looking thoughtful. “It matches you,” he decided and grabbed a second, then paid for them with a smile and moved on. He set them in his basket, not explaining, and moved down to the next stall that was selling beads. His eyes got light with glee at the selection.

“I’ll take the white jade,” he told the stall keeper, “and these violet glass beads, please.” He paid for a dozen beads of each color and peeked at Zhao Bin, who was watching him. “What? It’s only right that I wear your colors if I am interested in you, isn’t it? They will be fine decorations for my dancing fans.”

Zhao Bin blushed. He had not been kidding when he said that he was interested. Zhao Bin just didn’t think that Mo Chou would want to pursue him right now. He swallowed and nodded. “Yes, snakes mean you’re part of the family and they usually are gifts from us. Like you’ll see Lian Shi and Zhu Bao wearing them.”

“Maybe you can make me another cuff then, to match this one,” Mo Chou said after thinking about it. “One with a snake… if you’re open to a courtship with me, Zhao Bin. if i’m being too presumptuous you can tell me to back off.”

“You’re not being presumptuous, I just don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not prepared for.” Zhao Bin replied, his blush deepening a bit at the mention of a snake cuff being made for Mou Chou. “I am interested, to be clear.” He winced at his frayed stumble of words.

“I’m a certain type, Zhao Bin. I won’t know until I try,” Mo Chou admitted, hopeful. He wanted to smack himself, but he hadn’t felt such a warmth in so long. This could only end badly, but he wanted to be greedy, for once, and Zhao Bin was charming and kind and everything he liked. Perhaps, for once, he could feel the sun on his face and not feel the guilt? “So if you’re willing to try with me, I say we stumble through this together?”

“Yes, I want to try this out with you but I want you to know that consent is something important to me.” Zhao Bin agreed, stepping in closer to him. He swallowed as the words came out. His heart was firm and raced at the thought of them being a couple. 

“And to me,” Mo Chou nodded, stepping in to him so their sides were together. He was small enough he could tuck under Zhao Bin’s arm if he wanted and grinned up at him. “Where to next, my gallant frog? Chocolate? Or shall I spoil you with something nice?”

“Oh with the flattery and the options, this  _ gallant _ frog chooses chocolate because I want to see your face when you see them.” Zhao Bin grinned, taking the offered hint that he could drape his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. He moved his sword to his other hand and did so. It was like a cool breeze had flowed into him. It was nice under the warm sun. 

Mo Chou smiled and wrapped his own arm around Zhao Bin’s middle, until they were perfectly linked together. “Lead the way.”

“Now don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Zhao Bin grinned as they neared the stall. The stall was there on the corner of the street. Honestly, it looked like an utter mess of shelving. Though each shelf had hand carved pieces chocolate enchanted with a cooling talisman. There ranging from a butterfly to a hand sized bear. As they approached the white husky with bright blue eyes came out from underneath the stall to greet them.

“Well, hello beautiful,” Mo Chou immediately gushed, as though he and the dog had been friends forever. He offered his hand out for the dog to sniff and beamed when it did. “What a strong, clever girl you are.”

And that warmed Zhao Bin even more to Mo Chou. “And she is. The most cleverest and bravest in the land to protect all these delicious sweets.” Zhao Bin mused, kneeling down with Mo Chou. As they were petting the dog there was a little girl grinning underneath the stall munching on a chocolate goldfish. “Except to the adorable of the world.”

“Ooh, that looks delicious,” Mo Chou said to her and chuckled as his chin was happily licked by the wiggling dog. “You look like you know all about every chocolate there is. Which do you suggest as a first tasting?”

The girl grinned holding out the remaining tail of her goldfish. “And the bees.” She said softly with a giggle. “The ants are spicy.” 

“Thank you,” Mo Chou told her and carefully got to his feet again, though the dog didn’t go far. He mussed her face as he looked for the goldfish, bees, and a few of the ants. “And which are your favorites?” he asked Zhao Bin.

“You’re welcome.” The little girl called before the was a scramble of feet and the little girl took off down the alley. 

“I like the oranges and the frogs.” Zhao Bin winked as he came to a stop beside him. “The frogs have cherries in their bellies.”

“They all sound good,” Mo Chou huffed a laugh at the frogs, then grabbed two of each recommended flavor. He paid the vendor and stepped back to sniff the chocolate. “I think you’re right, Bin- _ ge,”  _ he said in a state of bliss. “They have to be from the gods. Just the smell alone and I’m in heaven.”

“I told you.” Zhao Bin stuttered from the way Mo Chou had addressed him. He bought a few of his own and few more for the kids back at his residence. They’d love them. As they walked eating their candies, Zhao Bin noticed a stall that had ribbons. He normally had no use for them but he glanced at Mo Chou, who’s lovely hair would certainly have a use for them. Zhao Bin guided Mo Chou over towards it. 

“Oh, gorgeous,” Mo Chou praised and like with the tassels, his eyes immediately went to the violet ones. A white one dyed half with purple made him grin and he lifted it up to inspect it. It was of good length and he held it to the side of his head for inspection. “How about this one?”

“It’s perfect.” Zhao Bin agreed, bringing his hand up to feel the silk ribbon. His fingers gently brushing Mo Chou’s hand as he did so. “Violet is a good shade on you.” He commented, moving closer as he pictured some of the different braids he’d seen his brother’s wear in the man’s hair. Zhao Bin grinned at the thought.

“What are you plotting?” Mo Chou laughed, seeing that look, and smiled up at the man. “And your color does suit me, doesn’t it? Perhaps we were fated to meet.”

“I am plotting and perhaps we are but only time will tell.” Zhao Bin chuckled, enjoying the laughter coming from the man. It warmed his core to hear it. His gaze shifted to another blackish blue with silver trim. He lifted it up to Mo Chou’s hair. “You truly make everything look good.”

“It’d look good in your hair too,” Mo Chou mused, turning the compliment back. He found a similar ribbon in a far thinner size and held it up to the longest part of Zhao Bin’s hair. Admittedly, it wasn’t much to work with, but with a few pins, Mo Chou knew he could get a small braid down the side. “Most handsome.”

“You’re being generous.” Zhao Bin mused, with a laugh. He realized that the man had never seen him without his glamour. Zhao Bin swallowed. He didn’t want to show the scars in public. Zhao Bin knew that there had to be at least one Liang in the market. 

“I have been called a beauty all my life, but I know where to really look for it, Zhao Bin,” Mo Chou huffed and bought the ribbons. “There are days I can’t stand to look at myself, but you? I could look at you forever.”

He took the dark blue ribbon and hooked it playfully around the man’s neck, using it to pull him down over their height difference. He kissed his cheek. “You are where true beauty lies.”

Zhao Bin’s breath caught at the kiss to his cheek and the use of the ribbon. For a moment he was lost in the man’s eyes and the glamour flickered. Feeling it, Zhao Bin leaned back and swallowed. “Now who is the natural?” His ears and cheeks flushing.

“I know how to be charming,” Mo Chou said, catching something odd on the man’s face, there and gone, but noticed the man’s unease under his flustered blush so didn’t comment. He smiled softly and moved on to the next stall. “Being honest is a bit harder, but that was me being honest. That’s what I truly feel. You are beautiful to me.”

“You are to me too, Mo Chou.” Zhao Bin smiled, the blush deepening. “And the beauty I see has less to do with your own looks and more to what’s underneath that you’re showing me.”

Mo Chou paused at that and looked up at him, his heart aching in sudden, overwhelming pain. But of course, the man could say such things. He didn’t know the truth of Mo Chou, and all the darkness that was truly in his soul.

“Thank you,” he said, meaning that, and reached up to pull on the man’s bangs. “I’ve heard that many times in my life, but the way you say it… I feel like I could believe that, one day.”

“Then I plan on telling it to you often so that you can.” Zhao Bin said, voice firm and promising. He took advantage of the moment and pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s cheek before practically skipping off to the next stall where a lady was selling wicker objects like baskets and birdhouses. He grinned seeing them. They used to make him sad, thoughts back to  _ her _ . But now, through time he’d warmed up to them. 

“These are adorable,” Mo Chou said, seeing the bright smile on the man’s face as he took in the tiny baskets. They brought to mind tiny joys, and he chuckled. “Thinking of your nephew?” he guessed and picked up a small one made for hummingbirds. “Does he like birds?”

“He likes all kinds of animals and insects. If you think him making a hoard of frogs is cute, you should have seen the first time he tripled the size of Ziyi-jie’s spiders.” Zhao Bin laughed, lifting one up of a wicker birdhouse. “We have peacocks and warblers.” 

“My mother had little huts like these,” Mo Chou told him, showing him the squarish hummingbird house. “She covered the sides in mud and stuck clovers on the roof, then set them near the pond. They became frog houses.”

“Oh that’s a perfect idea for him. Your mother was brilliant.” Zhao Bin brightened, “Though our main pond at home is home for Nightwish, A-Yin’s snapping turtle.” 

“Amazing,” Mo Chou said and lifted another of the square huts. “My mother also hung these for me outside my room. I covered them in flowers and beads, hoping to attract fairies. When i saw a hummingbird for the first time, my mother told me he was bringing the fairy to the house.”

“No, that story is amazing.” Zhao Bin grinned, “This only reaffirms two things I know. The first being that as a child you were adorable and two that your mother is brilliant. I wouldn’t have thought of that.” Zhao Bin stated, buying three of the little huts. 

“She was my hero,” Mo Chou said softly and bought one himself, thinking it would be a good way to honor her. “I was the baby of the family, and sickly. Too small. My father was afraid to love me in case he lost me, so she was my whole world.”

“My grandmother and aunt were my whole world. My mother had passed away a year or two after I was born and my father had died just before I was born.” Zhao Bin shared. 

“And now you get to be an uncle,” Mo Chou smiled at that, chuckling. “I bet you’re the fun uncle.”

“One of several. I do say though that I am the one to cause the most mischief.” Zhao Bin grinned, “Though I think him and A-Yue will get along so well. They have the same gift though A-Yue still struggles. If you ever see an influx of birds specifically ravens you’ll know it's him.” 

Mo Chou laughed and nodded. “Noted,” He said, the little birdhouse swinging in his hand as he settled it in the basket, and he was about to say something else before he heard a happy squealing noise and turned to look.

“Ba!” A-Chang stamped his feet as his mother held onto him, eyes wide and happy seeing Zhao Bin. “Ba!”

Lian Shi laughed as she helped the toddler walk over. He let go of her hands for a single step and latched onto Zhao Bin’s leg, his core wiggling in excitement. He beamed up at him as though to say,  _ found you! _

“How’s my little man?” Zhao Bin beamed, leaning down to pick the boy up after putting his blade in his qikan sleeve. He gave him a warm hug then tossed him up in the air playfully. The boy giggled happily and he did it again before pulling him back to rest on his hip.

“Ba!” A-Chang said, babbling as he let Zhao Bin know all the news. Lian Shi chuckled and bowed her head to Mo Chou, who amusedly bowed back, though his gaze was transfixed by the sight of Zhao Bin handling the small boy.

“You know how he gets,” Lian Shi said to Zhao Bin, gently pinching A-Chang’s round cheek, which had the one year old turtling up and squealing. “Zeros in like a spiritual dog. We were all the way at  _ Mama’s Kitchen  _ when he sensed you.”

“We better be glad that he hasn’t decided to make the place crawling with frogs. I thought he was going to give the patrons of the Goldfinch a heart attack with Ziyi-jie’s spiders.” Zhao Bin laughed, pressing a kiss to A-Chang’s cheek. “Shi-mei let me introduce you to my...Mo Chou.” ZHao Bin blushed, “Mo Chou this is my sister-in-law, Lian Shi. Shi-mei this is Mo Chou.”

They both looked at him in amusement. “You’re rambling and repeating yourself, so he must be special,” Lian Shi laughed and bowed to Mo Chou again. “ _ Your  _ Mo Chou, hm? A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Shi. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Mo Chou chuckled and smiled next at A-Chang, who hid his face in Zhao Bin’s robes. “And you must be the charming nephew.”

A-Chang turtled up and giggled, picking shyly at the black fabric. “Ba…” he tried and immediately hid again, peaking adorably at Mo Chou. 

Mo Chou further melted. “As charming as your Uncle Bin,” he praised, which only had the toddler hiding and giggling more.

“Of course he is. It runs in our family.” Zhao Bin laughed, rubbing his nephew’s back. “He’s good, a friend.” Zhao Bin reached out for Mo Chou’s wrist with the cuff. He held it up and smiled at Zhao Chang. “I promise.”

A-Chang considered Mo Chou a moment, then giggled and continued to hide, though it was clearly more of a game now. Mo Chou smiled and played along.

“And where is that little frog prince?” he asked, humming in thought. A-Chang peeked out and Mo Chou gasped, making the boy squeal in glee. “There he is.”

Lian Shi smiled at the sight and gave Zhao Bin an approving look. “He’s wearing your cuff?” she asked softly as A-Chang continued to play with Mo Chou. “Are you courting?”

“Yes, we are.” Zhao Bin answered, blushing more. Which of course had Zhao Chang patting his cheek half in concern and the other half in amusement. Blushing isn’t something that Zhao Bin let’s slip through his glamour. Though as Zhao Chang ran his fingers over his scar, the glamour flickered again as Zhao Chang was more used to seeing him without it. 

“Careful, A-Chang, don’t ruin his glamor,” Lian Shi said quietly, which A-Chang always obeyed. He happily took her fingers instead, patting and exploring her painted nails.

A glamor? Mo Chou remembered the flickering on the man’s face from earlier, but still said nothing, given he could see the way Zhao Bin was starting to tense. He smiled when Zhao Bin met his eye and he could see the worry there. “Does the little one like bells?” he asked, reaching into his sash. He took out the cluster of bells he’d been wearing in his hair and shook them, which had A-Chang’s rain colored eyes zeroing in. He laughed lightly and shook them again and the boy clapped, ecstatic.

“Ba!” he pointed, making sure Zhao Bin heard the pretty noise too. “Ba!”

Zhao Bin felt better that his glamour was forgotten but he’d noticed how Mo Chou had noticed the mention of it. So that would need to be discussed, sooner or later. It made him wonder a little if the man would still think him handsome with all of his scars. After Zhao Ning, he had the most scars. Not that he minded them they just zeroed him out. “Aren’t they pretty.” he said, moving Zhao Chang closer to Mo Chou. 

When the little one reached for the bells, Mo Chou let him have them, which got him another shy smile. “He can have them,” he said to Lian Shi. “I have more and he seems to enjoy them.”

“Thank you, Mo Chou.” The approval on her face only grew. She winked at Zhao Bin, then checked over her shoulder for Zhao Ai, who was acting as her bodyguard for the day. “Sadly, we must be going. I have to get to Madam Li’s for rehearsal. Do you want to take A-Chang home, Bin- _ ge _ ? I can take him, but I know how much you like your uncle time.”

“No, no, we’ll take him and maybe you can convince A-Ai to ask her very nice wives to make us some of their stewed pork and noodles for dinner.” Zhao Bin grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth, “And i’ll make us some almond cookies.” 

“I make no promises, but I’ll try,” Lian Shi laughed and gave her son a kiss before moving off with Zhao Ai, waving goodbye to A-Chang, who waved back.

“Ba,” he said, and shook the bells with a happy face. “Woo!”

“Exactly what I think,” Mo Chou agreed, his eyes soft as he looked up at Zhao Bin. “You look really good when being an uncle,” he said, winking, and moved off with his basket.

“I...thank you.” Zhao Bin said, sheepishly. He turned to give Zhao Chang another kiss on his cheek while being distracted with Mo Chou’s bells. “You would make a good uncle too. He likes you.”

“Well, I like him too,” Mo Chou smiled at the toddler, who hid his face with a giggle. “He’s darling. I can see how he makes an entire Triad bend to his will. I’ve just met him and I have that feeling in my heart that I’d do whatever it takes to keep him happy.”

“And he’s easy going.” Zhao Bin grinned, “Much like his beloved  _ baba. _ ” Which of course had the toddler going into a chant of calling for his father. 

Mo Chou laughed at that and the chant continued, punctuated by the bells. “He’s lucky,” he murmured. “You all give him so much love, I can tell. He wouldn’t be so effortlessly happy otherwise.”

“Ba!” A-Chang crowed happily in agreement, though he was still looking around for his father. Not seeing or sensing him, he pouted, and gave the bells another shake. They fell out of his grip. “Uh oh!”

“Uh oh,” Mo Chou echoed and knelt down to retrieve them. He handed them back and got a big, gummy smile. “Here you go, little one.”

A-Chang took them and patted at Zhao Bin, where the glamor was, and blew a few bubbles. “Ba,” he said and started to babble, periodically looking at Mo Chou.

Mo Chou smiled. “Hopefully he’s telling you I’m a worthy person to court.”

“He’s telling me how lucky I am to have someone wanting to court me.” Zhao Bin winked, then gently took Zhao Chang’s hand off his face. “Not here little one. When we get home.”

“Ba,” A-Chang agreed, seemingly satisfied, and shook the bells, his focus once again diverted.

“I take it he’s not used to the glamor?” Mo Chou said, keeping his voice light. “I once knew an old uncle who glamored his fugitive tattoo on his face. His granddaughter had never seen him with them, so when she saw the glamor slip she hardly recognized him.”

“He isn’t. I don’t wear a glamour at home. Since A-Yin tends to work from home that’s where I am.” Zhao Bin answered, “This is unusual to him. He can feel the scars beneath the glamour and gets confused. As to not worry you, he can call forth our  _ qi _ and make it grow. You may see a lot of wraiths from time to time. He likes to make dragons of his  _ baba _ ’s  _ qi _ .” 

“Adorable,” Mo Chou said with an easy smile. His interest was piqued about what Zhao Bin was hiding, but he wasn’t going to push. The man wasn’t the only one hiding things, anyway. “He’s going to be thrown when I put my makeup back on,” he mused, looking down into his basket where it sat. “Speaking of, I’m probably long overdue back to the magistrate. Do you know a good spot I can doll up unseen?”

“Yes, our main house isn’t far from here. You can doll up there, unless you’d prefer another place?” Zhao Bin suggested. He pressed another kiss to the distracted Zhao Chang. 

“If your family doesn’t mind me there, it’ll be perfect,” Mo Chou smiled and leaned up to kiss Zhao Bin’s cheek, which had A-Chang looking at him, wide eyed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I think you’ve just stunned my nephew.” Zhao Bin laughed, blushing a bit, thenhe pecked the young boy's cheek. “Did you think you were the only going to get kisses today little man?” 

“Ba-ah!” A-Chang giggled, broken out of his stupor, though he was back to shy when he met Mo Chou’s eye. He hid his face and held the bells close, which only further chipped away the ice around Mo Chou’s heart.

“Imagine if I’d kissed you how I wanted,” Mo Chou mused. “He’d probably have thrown a fit.”

Zhao Bin’s blush that barely came through the glamour was more prominent. “Maybe...he’ won’t be as shy once he gets to know you better.” Zhao Bao stumbled. 

Mo Chou just smiled at him, fond and warm. “Don’t think too hard about kisses,” he teased. “You may combust.”

“Ba-ah?” A-Chang patted the glamor again, sensing the blush. He looked rather confused. “Ba!”

“I’m fine, little man.” Zhao Bin stuttered as he gave Mo Chou a look, then he gently took Zhao Chang’s hand from his face and pressed a kiss to the palm of the boys hand. “You’ll do this soon enough to the ones you like.” 

Mo Chou chuckled at that and A-Chang happily settled again, ringing his fist full of bells. “Ba-ah~”

“Such a happy little one, isn’t he?” Mo Chou remarked as they walked, watching the two of them together. More and more, his heart ached, and he almost felt sick with a longing he didn’t have a name for. 

“Yes, he is.” Zhao Bin smiled fondly at the boy then noticed the bit of uncomfortableness in Mo Chou. “And it is alright to just enjoy a moment.” He took the man’s hand with his free one. Lifting the hand up he pressed a kiss to the man’s knuckles. “You don’t have to think too much, just feel. You’re not supposed to feel one way or another.” 

“I’m not sure I remember how,” Mo Chou admitted, but softened at the kiss. “It’s just… I turned myself to ice for so long, and you are thawing me out so easily. It’s scary, but not unwelcome. I just don’t know how to feel.”

“Then just let the emotions come naturally. Just know you can talk to me about what you feel and I can help you through it.” Zhao Bin smiled, warmly at him. “So the ice becomes water and you are a creature of the water.”

Mo Chou’s smile warmed too, remembering his own words when they’d first met. That Zhao Bin was fire, and he was water. “No wonder you can thaw me out so effortlessly,” he murmured. “You are sunshine personified, and I have not felt the sun on my face for a very long time.”

“I don’t know about sunshine,” Zhao Bin laughed, guiding them towards his family residence. The Zhao Manor outer gate stood proud with two guards outside. “But I am glad that I am here to see you thaw. It’s a good look on you though…” he hummed, “I don’t know what the other side looks like.”

There were so many things he wanted to say to that, none of them good. He knew what his other side was, and it was someone Zhao Bin would more than likely reject. His smile dimmed, but he nodded and squeezed the man’s hand, letting himself be led in.

The smell of fresh bread was permeating the courtyard when they entered and his mood brightened a bit in smelling it. A rather small, beautiful man was eating a roll on the engawa, and Mo Chou didn’t miss the snake shaped ear cuffs before he turned to look. His smile was quick and warm as he hopped down to greet them.

A-Chang was an immediate wiggling mass. “Ah! Ah!” he said to Zhu Bao, opening and closing his hands while stretching his arms. Zhu Bao laughed and easily took him, balancing him on one arm so the toddler could pick at the bread and eat some.

“You always come when the food is fresh,” Zhu Bao teased Zhao Bin, though his eyes were on Mo Chou. “Who’s this?”

"This is Mo Chou, A-Bao.” Zhao Bin flushed a bit but still didn’t hesitate to intertwine his hand with Mo Chou’s. He felt a little fidgety and Mo Chou’s calming energy helped. “Mo Chou this is Zhu Bao. He’s Master Zhao’s husband.”

“A pleasure,” Mo Chou said, calmly squeezing Zhao Bin’s fingers. Zhu Bao blinked to see it, then grinned, giving Zhao Bin a happy look. 

“Oh, I see,” he said, teasing and light. “Well, congratulations. Can we invite you to dinner?”

“I would love to, but unfortunately I already have a dinner obligation,” Mo Chou chuckled at Zhao Bin’s red face and lifted his basket. “Bin- _ ge  _ was kind enough to bring me here to freshen up.”

“ _ Ah _ . There’s a bathing room just on the corner there,” Zhu Bao said, pointing the way. “Feel free to use whatever is in there.”

“Thank you,” Mo Chou said and, bravely, leaned up to kiss Zhao Bin’s cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he said, an easy smile in place, and carefully picked his way across the courtyard to the washroom.

“Ba!” A-Chang squealed, loving the taste of the bread, and a piece he’d been holding went flying at Zhao Bin’s chest. “Uh oh!”

“Uh oh indeed,” Zhu Bao snickered. “I do believe our Bin- _ ge  _ is a tad smitten.”

“Maybe a little.” Zhao Bin grinned, making one of his  _ qi _ formed frogs appear. He transferred his thoughts into it and was just about to let it hop off when Zhao Chang started giggling. That’s when he felt the stirring of Zhao Chang’s core and his own as the toddler turned one, one inch frog into ten frogs.

A-Chang clapped, pleased and delighted, and Zhu Bao chuckled as the frogs hopped over his feet. “I can’t wait to see you pull this stunt when you’re older,” he mused, giving the top of the toddler’s head a kiss. The little boy squealed and reached for more bread, chewing and gumming his piece with a happy grin.

With that happy squeal, which must have encouraged the boy the frogs went from ten to what looked like thirty. “At least mine are adorable. Ziyi-jie’s tarantulas are not.” Zhao Bin huffed in amusement and playfully squeezed the boy’s leg. “Imagine if he goes through the terrible twos what he’ll do.”

“True,” Zhu Bao smiled, remembering that dinner. Zhao Xian had laughed harder than he’d seen in a long time, and his heart felt full even now. “Though I happen to think her tarantulas are perfectly adorable.”

“They are but not when it looks we’ve stepped into their pit.” Zhao Bin shivered, “You’ve never...wait nevermind. You’ve seen what her gift can do with scorpions.” 

“Oh yes, it was most impressive,” Zhu Bao said, if only to see the icky face Zhao Bin made. He laughed and bounced A-Chang. “Tell me about your new beau. And don’t deny it, that blush tells me all I need to know.”

“He’s charming, elegant... you should see the way he poured our tea earlier, and he’s a foodie like me!” Zhao Bin grinned, his face all rosy again. He was going to say more but then Zhao Chang reached over to pat his face. Finally, Zhao Bin relented and let the glamour fall free. When he did, Zhao Chang giggled and smiled real big at him. That’s when the frogs multiplied again and of course that’s when Mo Chou stepped out of the bathing room making Zhao Bin’s breath catch.

Mo Chou paused at the sight of what had to be fifty little frogs hopping around, then chuckled and moved over to them. Gone was his brown overrobe, which was folded neatly over his basket, and his white and silver robes shone in the sun. His face was powdered to feminine softness, his eyes lined in blue kohl. Before their eyes, his steps went from his confident grace, to the dainty sway of Lady Snow. 

“Thank you for letting me use the washroom,” he bowed his head to Zhu Bao, who blinked in surprise at hearing a man’s voice through a woman’s visage. But, to his credit, he took it better than expected, and smiled wide at him after barely a breath.

“You are Lady Snow?” he asked, bouncing a staring A-Chang. “I’ve seen your posters up all over the town.”

Mo Chou chuckled, though it was aimed more at A-Chang’s huge eyes. “If you could keep this secret…”

“You’ve come to the best place for secrets, Mo Chou,” Zhu Bao assured, then laughed softly as A-Chang hid in shyness, and a bit of confusion.

Mo Chou smiled at the sight then looked up to find Zhao Bin staring. The glamor was gone, he noticed first, feeling the emptiness of the  _ qi.  _ In its place was a long, deep scar from the man’s brow to his chin, but it was easy to overlook with how tender the man’s eyes were, how awed.

He softened further and reached up to touch the opposite side of the man’s face and bring him down to kiss the scar. “Do I pass inspection?” he said once they parted and did a little twirl so Zhao Bin could see him fully.

“Yes, but know while I like them both that I prefer what’s beneath the mask. I feel like that’s real.” Zhao Bin answered, flushing at the kiss. That’s when he remembered he’d dropped the glamour. “I did tell you earlier you were being generous.” 

“About how handsome you are?” Mo Chou  _ tsked.  _ “My dearest Bin- _ ge.  _ I told you that you were where true beauty lies and I stand by that. You are  _ beautiful _ .”

Zhao Bin blushed and it showed. The red tinge was splotchy from the scars and it went up to his ears. “That’s what you said...don’t forget your appointment.” he stumbled, remembering they had an audience. 

Mo Chou chuckled, going in for the figurative kill. “My gallant frog,” he flirted, loving how that blush deepened, “how can I forget it when it’s the  _ only  _ reason I have to leave your side?”

“Oh, I like this one,” Zhu Bao said, just loud enough for Zhao Bin to hear.

Zhao Bin’s blush deepened and he sputtered. For being as open and having his past experience with the few that he has courted briefly, he’d been in control of those relationships. This one he was being truly honest and it made his heart raced at the flattery and implication of words. “You would because he’s like you with all those words.” Zhao Bin pouted, his glamour returning, “I’ll escort you to your residence if you like, Lady Snow.”

“No need, otherwise I’d keep you all night,” Mo Chou said, only half kidding, and rubbed the glamor until he saw it flicker. “You told me I was beautiful, and that you’d tell me often so I would come to believe it. Well, here is me doing the same. You are beautiful and I am blessed.”

He pulled on Zhao Bin’s robes to pull him down and kissed his cheek, then his nose, and parted with a wink. “Think of me fondly until we meet again,” he said and let his fingers trail away before moving off. “See you soon, my gallant frog!”

Zhao Bin’s brain short circuited making the frogs all start to hop off to complete their quest. He reached up and gently lifted his hand to his cheek. His glamour faded away as he tried to get his heart under control. 

“Are you breathing, gallant frog?” Zhu Bao asked, stepping up close because A-Chang was reaching for Zhao Bin. “I think the little one is jealous of all those kisses he wasn’t getting.”

“Eh? Oh, no need to be jealous.” Zhao Bin stumbled waking up from where he’d been lost in his own thoughts. He blushed deeply as he took hold of Zhao Chang. He immediately pressed a kiss to Zhao Chang’s nose. “You’re still my favorite no matter how many kisses I get little man.” 

A-Chang wrinkled his nose and made a very big breath. “Mmm,” he tried, leaning hard into the  _ m  _ sound. “Mmm. Mmm- _ ah. _ Ma!”

“Good job, little one!” Zhu Bao quickly praised the word, which wasn’t new, just unused, and the boy preened happily. “Your mother will be pleased.”

“Ma!” A-Chang clapped his hands before clapping Zhao Bin’s cheeks between them. “Ba!”

“He knows they go together,” Zhu Bao smiled. “Perhaps he’s telling you he approves of Mo Chou. As do I.”

“Of course he does. My little man is brilliant and what’s not to like about Mo Chou.” Zhao Bin mused, keeping his focus on the little boy at first. “Thank you, it means a lot to hear you both say that.”

“We all wish you happiness, Bin- _ ge,”  _ Zhu Bao assured him and rubbed his back. “Now, I do believe we have more fresh bread and a couple of cute boys are in need of some.”

“Ba!” A-Chang threw his hands up to cheer, excited that he could have more bread. “Ma-ba!”

“Yes, please and oh I got the kiddos some of some treats from Uncle. I am sure that they will be excited.” Zhao Bin grinned, allowing Zhu Bao to lead him to the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

For being a stuffy courthouse, the magistrate’s home was actually rather nice and roomy. The dinner had gone well, and he’d been allowed to help with breakfast the following morning. Cooking always put him in a good mood, and with a violet ribbon in his hair, he felt extra silly. It felt odd, because he’d never been so before, but Zhao Bin had encouraged him to simply  _ feel  _ everything, so he was, much to the delight of all the ladies in the house, who caught Lady Snow sighing like some romance’s damsel in waiting for her love to return.

Embarrassing, was what it was, but he couldn’t find too much in him to care. At least until lunch, when he brought out a few dumplings for the very tired looking Magistrate Tung. to his surprise, Gu Chang was there again and both were frowning.

“Has something happened?” he said carefully in his softest woman’s voice, setting down the plate of dumplings and rice cakes.

“Lord Pei was found dead this morning,” Magistrate Tung said, and to Mo Chou’s horror he almost slipped up right there. He gasped to cover a curse, which neither man seemed to notice. “He wasn’t one of your clients, was he?”

“No, Magistrate,” Mo Chou said smoothly, kicking himself for being so unprepared. Of course there’d been another murder. He  _ knew  _ it was going to happen! He calmly poured the tea and bowed the men, then made his way to his rooms. It was the middle of the day, so sneaking out would be hard, but there was some damage control needed done and little time to do it.

Unknowing, Gu Chang frowned as he took a dumpling. “Have the Liang made a statement?” he asked. Once more, he’d been summoned first because his shop was closer and Zhao Deyin had made it known he could stand in his place.

“The usual threats. They think the Zhao are responsible,” Magistrate Tung sighed heavily and watched the gate, waiting for Zhao Deyin to arrive. 

“I’ll tell Master Zhao to keep an eye on his people,” Gu Chang promised, knowing it was the only relief he could give the man, then stood in relief as the gate opened and his husband, flanked by Zhao Ning and Zhao Bin, walked through. “A-Yin.”

“Young Master Zhao, thank you for coming once more,” Magistrate Tung sighed, standing too and bowing in deep respect. 

“You’re most welcome, Magistrate Tung.” Zhao Deyin said with less sadness for Lord Pei than he had for the two women that’d been murdered. “If you wanted to contain that news, his household staff has already told the lower middle quarter.” 

“And the lower district knows too.” Zhao Bin hummed, looking around for Mo Chou. He’d hoped to see him even if it was as Lady Snow. Zhao Bin had to take care of some business yesterday and hadn’t been able to see him. He was too much of a gentleman to just send one of his frogs. 

“While they’ve announced him being dead. Was he found the same way?” Zhao Deyin asked, settling in beside his husband. He took a sip of Gu Chang’s tea as well.

"No, he wasn't drained of blood," Magistrate Tung said. "His core was ripped out so violently it was the cause of death."

"Whoever this was put their hand through him," Gu Chang explained. "A core stealer and a blood cultivator."

Zhao Bin’s eyes narrowed. To rip out a core was not an easy task. It would need a golden or a demonic core to make that happen. His family still hadn’t sensed someone that powerful was near. Zhao Chang would be extremely agitated as Master Zhao and Zhao Ziyi had explained again. Though Master Zhao had his hands tied up in Liang problems. They were growing restless because of the fact that they almost had control of the city. 

“We will need to see the body and the scene. He was found in his residence? Have the guards reported anyone visiting or leaving suspiciously?” Zhao Deyin asked the magistrate, his hand slipping to Gu Chang’s ankle to gently massage it to keep from stealing the man’s arm into his lap.

“Unfortunately, given you are Zhao, I cannot permit you into the crime scene,” Magistrate Tung said with regret. “He was killed in Liang territory. They won’t let you through and I’m not in a position to argue the point. Our coroner knows to expect you, however. Stay safe.”

“I understand. We’d never tamper with an investigation or put your guards in danger. Let’s go.” Zhao Deyin stated before getting up to lead the way to the coroners. 

‘If you’re looking for your lady, she went to her room,'' Gu Chang told Zhao Bin, seeing him look around, before he took Zhao Deyin’s arm. “This is getting crazier and crazier. Do we know anyone we can talk to that has had their core stolen?”

“Yes, I’ll have to speak with them though.” Zhao Bin stated, somberly. He never wanted to reopen the question about Mo Chou’s core but he’d have to. People were dying and whomever it was needed to be stopped. “I will meet you at the coroner's office.” 

“Alright.” Zhao Deyin responded, heading for the exit. Zhao Bin shared a look with Zhao Ning before the man parted to go after Zhao Deyin. Zhao Bin cleared his throat. 

“I would like to have a word with my friend, Lady Snow before I leave if that is alright, Magistrate Tung.” 

“Of course, her room is down that section, to the left, with the sparrow on the door,” the magistrate told him with a nod and went to eating, though it was clear he was too deep in thought and worry to fully enjoy the taste.

Zhao Bin nodded then made his way in said direction. The magistrate's house was laid out differently than his own and clearly very open. “No wonder part of it fell in that time he was robbed.” Zhao Bin muttered to himself. He cleared his throat as he neared the doorway that beheld a sparrow ornament on it. Zhao Bin stood there for a few moments before knocking on the door. 

Mo Chou cursed his luck, though it was more resigned. He had been stuck because the servants were cleaning the hall outside his exit, and now someone was calling for him. He was partially undressed and made sure his robe was wrapped enough around his chest to hide the fact he had no breasts. The rest he hid with a fall of hair.

Opening the door, he was surprised, and very pleased, to see Zhao Bin. “My gallant frog,” he teased, knowing he looked ready to take the man to bed, though his smile faltered a bit at Zhao Bin’s frown. “Come in.”   
  


He slid the door open more and stepped aside, so the man could come through, and made sure it was securely locked behind them. “What is it?”

“Uh…” Zhao Bin stumbled, feeling gallant to see the other in such a state. Mo Chou was handsome and now he understood the fascination his family had with their partners and their hair. The way that it was draped was very...beautiful. “...can I have that kiss you were talking about earlier?” 

Mo Chou smiled at that, chuckling, and let his arms unfold from his chest to slide his hands up Zhao Bin’s shoulders to around his neck, drawing him down. Gently, he kissed the man, smiling into it, and his fingers curled happily into the man’s nape. “Like that?”

Zhao Bin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Mo Chou’s waist, pulling him closer to him. His heart raced and licked his lips. “Yes.” He hummed, leaning back a bit. His gaze dropping to the sliver of marred skin. He lifted one hand to gently touch the scar. His glamour faded as he did. 

Mo Chou’s breath hitched to feel it and reached up to touch that scarred cheek. “What is it?” he asked again, softer and with something like longing in his voice. “Something tells me you didn’t come in here just to ravish me.”

“Your intuition is right and I promise I’d at least feed you something delicious before I did.” Zhao Bin smiled, having felt the shudder in the others breathing. His fingertips moving along the scar. “I don’t want to ask but I need to because of what’s happened. You’re the only who’s had this done that I know of. I think there is something we are missing.” 

Mo Chou looked down at his scar and closed his eyes a moment, just feeling Zhao Bin’s fingers tracing the ruined skin. “What do you need to know?”

“First, I need to let you know that there has been another murder. This time Lord Pei and his core was removed.” Zhao Bin said, smoothly, gaze lifting to meet Mo Chou’s gaze. “The last  _ known _ core melter died from Sandu Shengshou and the Yiling Patriarch. Do you remember who did this to you? Since it obviously wasn’t done by a physician. Unless that person was a physician.”

“No, she isn’t a physician,” Mo Chou said, eyes turning to steel. “Tell me, Zhao Bin, the two women before. They were drained, weren’t they? Cores ripped out, bodies nothing more than husks?”

“Yes,” Zhao Bin nodded, leaning back more to get a proper look at the man. He didn’t let go though. He could feel the iciness coming off the man. “How did you…?” 

“Because she did the same thing to my clan. She left me alive and I got to see what she did to my mother.” Mo Chou met his eye fearlessly, letting all his walls come down. His dangerous aura, ice cold and venomous, rose to the fore, and he felt that steely stillness he’d cultivated rise up and turn him to living marble in the man’s arms. “My mother was a concubine and I was the only son. I had thirteen sisters from ages one to eighteen, from three other concubines and a wife. My father was wealthy, but for all his women, he could not get a son. When I was born, he feared to love me because I was sickly. He had lost so many boys to cradle sickness.”

He sighed and shook his head, a bitter turn to this smile. “My mother reached out to a cultivator who helped her through the birth. She ended up being a snake in the grass…  _ thirteen  _ sisters Zhao Bin… and she drained them.  _ All of them. _ The concubines, my mother, my father’s wife. From the men, she shoved her hand through their chests and ripped their cores apart. She did it to me too, but left me alive, the only witness to her monstrosity. Because who would believe me? Who could I tell? All who loved me, or ever loved me, were ripped away in a single night.”

Zhao Bin couldn’t help but feel for the man. That too horrific to witness and endure. Of course that snake of a woman was right. No one would believe that it was one woman. They would come close to believing that it was a triad or even bandits. “I’m so sorry.” Zhao Bin said, pulling the man into him once again, flush this time. From the way the other spoke mourning had never even been considered for him. 

Mo Chou didn’t quite melt into him, but felt the desire to. He closed his eyes and let the other’s warmth wash over him. “I told you yesterday that I have a set of specific skills,” he said and pulled back to reach down to his thigh. He pulled up the robe there to show a knife strapped on the outside. In a flash, he had it drawn and sailing for a spot on the wall that had a discolored spot. It was barely the size of a  _ yuan  _ coin, but it  _ thudded  _ into it dead center.

“I came here to kill Lady Wu’kewang,” he whispered, cold and trembling. “I  _ will _ kill Lady Wu’kewang for what she did to my family. All I’ve done up to this moment has been to end her life, even at the cost of my own. Too many have died, and will continue to die. I won’t stop until my knife is in her heart and she knows  _ exactly  _ who’s killed her.”

“I won’t stop you Mo Chou but I won’t let you die either. Dying is really what she wanted.” Zhao Bin said. “She wanted you to be the nothing that  _ she’d  _ seen you as. That’s what death is, A-Chou. Nothing. It’s the endless void….” He trailed off thinking about  _ her _ and how angry he’d been when he’d returned to Gusu only to find her dead. An emaciated shell of a thing that’d died too young and at the careless hands of others. He understood  _ intimately _ what Mo Chou craved. It was a two headed craving called revenge. He’d gotten his own fill two times in his lifetime. The souls still lingered though not that Zhao Bin cared. 

Mo Chou huffed a laugh, incredulous, and looked up at Zhao Bin with a shattered expression. “This is me, I’ve been dead a long time,” he murmured. “Until you. Tell me Zhao Bin, do you still think I'm beautiful even now? Even with all this darkness in my soul?”

“You’re still the same to me. Beautiful and for all my light there is darkness there too. You don’t know the things I’ve done for myself and for my family.” Zhao Bin said, bringing Mo Chou’s hand to his face. He turned his face into the cool touch of the scar down his face. “You’ll hear that this was done to avenge Zhao Deyin but it wasn’t. That one is the one fanning out from my jaw on the other side of my face. This one here is revenge, mine. I could have left that meal alone but I couldn’t. Not after what happened.”

“You really do understand,” Mo Chou marveled and the tears were quick to fill his eyes, burning hot and stuck in his lashes. He leaned up to steal another kiss, this one almost desperate and searing, his arms pulling the man as close as he could get him, that need in him finally exploding into understanding. Someone who understood, who  _ saw him.  _ He sniffled into the kiss and nipped at Zhao Bin’s lips, a soft, sad laugh bubbling free. “Zhao Bin… what a wonder you are.”

“I do understand.” Zhao Bin responded, eyes dazed as Mo Chou nuzzled him. His own heart raced and had been racing from more than just the kiss but the revelation. He’d never told another about his scars except Granny and well the dead. No matter what other people said, the dead talked and of course Qiu Rong heard it. “And you’re a wonder to me too.” He gently cupped Mo Chou’s nape pulling him into another kiss, this one just as passionate as the one that Mo Chou had blessed him with. 

Mo Chou moaned softly and let the man take control, his hands sliding up into his hair to gently tug. “I’m…  _ ah,  _ very glad you feel that way,” he breathed out, panting and eyes dark with desire. “Because I’m about to be a  _ serious  _ pain in your ass.”

He kissed him slower, letting the passion ebb down to a soft flow, then sighed, tearing the final secret away like a bandage from a wound. “I’m with the Liang. Temporarily, but still. Liang.”

Zhao Bin couldn’t help but laugh. Mo Chou hadn’t been wrong. It was a pain and the sliver of fear that he’d be with someone that could hurt his family came. “Are you here for us? Or your revenge?” Zhao Bin asked as he leaned back to meet the man’s eyes.

“I don’t give two shits about gang wars, to be honest with you, and I never cared about power struggles in the underground except for what I could exploit for my own means,” Mo Chou explained. “I was in Yunmeng for a couple years and they agreed to train me. They offered me the freedom to take my revenge at will, as long as I come when they call until I kill her.”

He made a face, not liking that part. “I had nothing to do with the Zhao until I came here and there was this cold war going on between you, and then Lord Bei was murdered on Liang land. I know  _ she  _ is doing it on purpose; the Mao case was public and everyone in Leling knows Zhao Deyin was the defence attorney. It was so simple for her to start a gang war by killing the people she needed for her blood magic and making it look like gang attacks.”

Mo Chou stepped out of Zhao Bin’s arms and walked to his desk, where a small chest sat. He pulled out a letter lined with a green and yellow ribbon that he handed to Zhao Bin. “My orders for tonight are to break into Zhao Headquarters and find evidence that your Young Master Zhao is guilty of the crime. Given I know who really killed Lord Pei, I know there won’t be any evidence to find, but you need to warn your Master Zhao that the Liang are ready to mobilize at any twitch they spook at.”

“I will.” Zhao Bin stated, taking the letter. He stood there for a moment just staring at the man. Of course Mo Chou could have lied but he felt the truth coming from him. Zhao Bin put the letter in his sleeve and reached out for the other to pull him back into his arms. He knew now that even though he let the man into their home that he wasn’t doing it to fulfil the Liang’s wishes. Because if he did then he would have killed them once he was inside and waited. “Thank you for telling me the truth even though you didn’t have too. You could have said nothing and just never brought it up again.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to lie to you,” Mo Chou admitted softly. “I haven’t lied to you if I could help it. I don’t plan on starting now. And as I said, I truly don’t care about gang wars. Whatever the history is between Zhao and Liang, it’s only a headache to me. They send me in because I am very good at what I do, and if I die in the attempt, then they haven’t lost anything. I’m not Liang fully, nor will I ever be. I just want to kill the Blood Countess. That is my mission and only reason to be involved.”

He leaned up to gently kiss Zhao Bin. “If you weren’t Zhao, I’d still be honest. I’d still want to be with you. You are my selfish dream, that I may survive and have a life after so long in darkness. You offer me a future and I find myself wanting that. Wanting to be  _ yours.  _ So you have me, all of what I am, as long as you want it.”

Zhao Bin returned the soft kiss, before stopping to lean his forehead against Mo Chou’s. He stayed that way for a moment collecting his thoughts. Despite the new information he knew this. If Mo Chou had been truly evil and even without his core, Zhao Chang would have sensed it. The boy’s gift was strong and Zhao Bin would have left Mo Chou at that moment. So that gave him the resolve to say what he was about to say. “And you’ll find that I am always going to want you with me.” Zhao Bin said, without hesitation in his voice.

Mo Chou blushed and nuzzled their foreheads, smiling almost shyly. “I’m glad to hear it,” he murmured back. “You’ve turned me completely upside down and sideways, and I love you for it,” he chuckled and pulled back, a gleam in his eye. “By the way, I found that boy you were looking for. He’s safe, working for a butcher in the canal. Luckily for him, I think he’s going to be adopted and not through the orphanage.”

That news trumped everything that was just told to him. He felt the sting in his eyes with a mix of emotions. A bright smile spread across his face. “I care for you too.” Zhao Bin said, honestly. 

Mo Chou smiled and kissed the man’s nose. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I don’t know how involved you want your people to be, but I know where _she_ is. Tonight, I need to do damage control with the Liang and your Young Master. But after…” He trailed off, knowing he didn’t need to say much else. If he found the time to strike, he would, plain and simple. “If you need me to give your Master Zhao all I know about the Liang, I can and will. As I said, I’m not in this for a gang war. I just want her head. My loyalty, as far as I’m concerned, is with myself and, now, with you. As well as all the children, girls, and women she will target. That’s all I want and all I stand for. I promise. I will never willingly hurt you or your family.”

“And I won’t hurt you either.” Zhao Bin responded, breathing out as he pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead. A small plan formed in his head of at least making sure that who needs to know does. “You do what you need to tonight and I will go to my family to let them know what’s really going on.” 

“As a sign of faith, have your Master’s scouts check out the West District, under the Bo-An Teahouse. They have gang members there, as well as one of their armories and infirmories,” Mo Chou told him before he leaned up to kiss him. “Now, unless you’re going to join me in bathing, you may want to get to work.” He winked as he said that and reached up to tuck some of Zhao Bin’shair behind his ear. “Stay safe, my most gallant of frog princes.”

“As a sign of my faith in you. What I know is what you’ve trusted me with and no one else needs to.” Zhao Bin responded, with a warm smile before he pulled Mo Chou into another kiss. He poured every ounce of what he didn’t say into the kiss. Sometimes action was better than words and Zhao Bin trusted that.

Mo Chou moaned softly into it, holding him back tightly and kissing back just as fervently. “I’ll see you soon,” he murmured, leaving a gentle nip on the man’s mouth.

“Stay safe as you can.” Zhao Bin requested, then gestured to the vanity where his frog cuff was. “If you need me, call for me with that and I will be there. I carved that jade frog as a child in Gusu. My  _ qi _ is infused in it.”

“It won’t leave my arm,” Mo Chou promised and kissed him one last time, a chuckle around his lips. “Now go, before I don’t let you.”

“Alright. Let me know that you’re alright when you are back.” Zhao Bin said, pressing a kiss to the man’s knuckles again before taking his leave. He looked over his shoulder before he left the room to give the man one last glance. His glamour reappearing to hide his true face.

“I will,” Mo Chou promised, a smile on his face and a true warmth in his eyes that hadn’t been there since he was a child. He could only pray that, this time, he could keep the light he’d found and that price wouldn’t be all he’d come to realize he could love.


	6. Chapter 6

Leling was far too easy to traverse at night. It was why the Zhao had taken a foothold here, he knew, as opposed to a place like Yunmeng that was far more open and guarded by bulldog of a sect leader. It was dark on the roofs and crowded even in the late evenings down in the streets, providing perfect distraction for the shadows that ran over the rooftops.

Dressed in his brown robe with the green and yellow covered, Mo Chou was a silent ghost in the dark, unseen and uncounted, and he made it to the East Docks with little trouble. 

The entrance was a teahouse, the madam of which was married into the Liang family. All her yiji had connections one way or another, and plenty of gossip to snare unsuspecting idiots. Mo Chou always felt like a spider daring to walk over another’s web, a silent death game that only one could win.

The madam took one look at him before opening the door, a perk of being one of the assassins, with the special lion brocade on the hem of the robe. He nodded in gratitude to her and put on his icy exterior, walking down and down into the damp depths of the cellars, which had been transformed into the war room.

As expected, Liang Xi was at the head of the table, bent over his maps. All over the boards, there were burgundy markers and green, two opponents lined up on the battlements.

“How is your war game going?” Mo Chou asked in lieu of a welcome. Liang Xi had been born in the gutters of the earth and even now, at the height of his power, had little time for small talk or pleasantries. The bulk of his fortune had come from soldiering, and he was ever still the commander he had been. The Liang, unlike the Zhao, were more of a military, well oiled and divided into smaller companies, and Liang Xi was master at the board, placing every  _ go  _ piece in its proper place.

Mo Chou never was, nor never would be a proper piece, thus Liang Xi was more than ready to be rid of him. If it hadn’t been for his skill in killing, he would have been discarded long ago, and the fact he was not proper Liang kept his death from happening now.

“What did you find?” Short, crisp, to the point. Liang Xi was, because of this, the only man in this organization he respected.

“Nothing. Young Master Zhao is innocent,” he said, just as crisp and curt, earning a glare from the man.

“How can you be certain?”

“Because none of the Zhao dogs have core stealing abilities, least of all Zhao Deyin who is coreless. No records of transactions to hire, no strangers coming or going.” He was lying through his teeth, but even that was perfected, and Liang Xi took the bait. “You know who really did this.”

“She’s playing us,” Liang Xi frowned, glaring down at his maps. He adjusted a piece over the West District and Mo Chou warmed a bit, remembering what he’d told Zhao Bin of the area. His mind worked hard to remember the map for later. “How do I know she’s not toying with my men to get at you?”

“She doesn’t know I exist,” Mo Chou said simply, and that was the truth at least. “She’s so far into her ego that she thinks she’s untouchable. She’s trying to pull both your Liang  _ and  _ the Zhao along like babies. What does that tell you?”

“That you’d better kill your Blood Countess before I ring her name out of your neck and kill her myself,” the man growled and removed the lone white piece off the Zhao Stronghold. “Get out. Don’t come back until she’s in the ground.”

“With pleasure,” Mo Chou said, bowing out, and smoothly left the room. Directly outside the door, he grabbed a rock from the floor and hurried out, the map searing in his brain. He didn’t stop until he was on the roof of a house in the Middle District and sat down to scratch the map into a roof tile.

He touched the cuff hidden under his sleeve and waited, hoping Zhao Bin would come, before prying up the tile to continue his map, thinking so hard on it his head began to hurt.

When he realized he didn’t remember any more, he stood up and moved to a higher roof, perched on the very tip of it to overlook the city and try to align what he’d drawn with what was truly there.

“My frog,” he said when he felt the silence shift. “I’m alright, I need you to see something.”

Across the city, Zhao Bin was standing in the garden where he, Zhao Chang, and Zhao Deyin had mudded down the little wicker huts that he’d bought earlier when he felt the call from Mo Chou. He could feel the urgency but it wasn’t one of panic. Just as he turned around there stood Zhao Deyin with Zhao Chang still playing with the mud. He smiled fondly at the man. 

“That took a lot of courage to tell us what you did.” Zhao Deyin said, the pride evident in his voice. “You act like you don’t have a care in the world most of the time but I know you Bin-ge and I know that you feel deeply. So thank you and we will do what we can to protect him. He’s just got to want to protect himself.” 

“He will and I promise that I will protect myself along with our family.” Zhao Bin responded, walking towards him. He felt a bit guilty for not confessing the whole story. How, Mo Chou had been freelance for the Liang’s or how he’d messed up bringing the man into their home before he had that information. But the guilt melted away as he focused on what his heart felt. He knew it was probably irrational to fall for someone so deeply only just knowing them but wasn’t that what the romantic tales were all written because of?

“Are you going to see him?” Zhao Deyin asked, ever astute. 

“Yes.” 

“Then be safe. The night is dark.” Zhao Deyin mused, an old family joke that made them both smile brightly.

“It is and we are everywhere. I’ll be back soon.” Zhao Bao responded, with a light laugh. The call came again and this time he left. No response needed. The two of them had faith in one another. 

“Ba-ah!” A-Chang called after him, waving with his muddy hands. His goodbye turned into a squeal seeing a real frog hop out between two flowers and he wiggled, stamping his feet. “Ba!”

“Bye little man! I will be back soon.” Zhao Bin grinned, waving back. He used one of his handkerchiefs to make sure there was no dirt on his hands then set about going to Mo Chou. He used his blade then as he neared, landed.

Mo Chou held out the piece of roof tile, standing to greet him. “There was a map on Liang Xi’s desk,” he explained, showing him the markings. “He’s got the Zhao movements in these places completely mapped out and has plenty of backup to counter. I’m trying to figure out where these places are, but you know your city better than I do.”

“These locations are just food banks. They aren’t for us. We just guard them for Jin Rulan. We do it for him and he pays us for the protection. They’ve had people and to be honest pests break in for the food.” Zhao Bin stated, brows furrowed as he thought about the locations. Then it made him realize something. “They’re near the orphanage.” 

“Is he going to attack there?” Mo Chou murmured to himself, frowning. “Considering who the Blood Countess is, that’d be a stupid place to go for. Then again, he doesn’t know  _ who _ she is, but that won’t stop him. If he attacks the places you protect, surely he’d only be ruining his own chances for a foothold here. Wouldn’t the Sect Leader just force both of you to disband?”

“He’d make the Liang’s disband first and I am sure that he will sooner or later. We have no desire to control the territory. We’ve made that clear to him. All we want to do is our business. Liang Xi aspires to rule the area like a sect leader.” Zhao Bin responded, “He might attack if he think he can take the  _ entire _ city. That would get Jin Rulan’s attention. We are the largest city to LanLing. It would be a disgrace to have us taken.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I know where you need to strike,” was all Mo Chou said to that and scratched in new markings on the map, now that he knew where the places were. “Liang Xi stays under the Mei-Li teahouse. He turned the cellar into a war room. He’s the head of everything, but he’s honorable. You may be able to play into that. His second and third in command are a couple and they take residence here, under the mill. They are fanatic in comparison to him and if you kill him before them, they  _ will  _ burn the city to the ground. Take them out first and their inner circle and you have a chance of toppling the Liang.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Bin stated, a thankful smile on his face. He reached up to cup Mo Chou’s face. His thumb brushing the man’s cheek. Zhao Bin felt the urge to kiss him. He guided him further into the shadows of the night, pressing him against the rooftop before kissing him. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against Mo Chou’s just breathing. “For keeping your promise in staying safe.” The rest he was thankful for he’d shared in the kiss. It was the kiss of trust and for the helping in protecting his family.

Mo Chou moaned happily and held on tight. “You’re welcome,” he murmured. “Thank you for staying safe too.”

Zhao Bin felt a shiver of desire go down his spine at the sound. “You’re most welcome and you're in luck in how I like to show my gratitude.” He grinned before leaning in for another kiss. This was playful and open. When he pulled back again he nipped Mo Chou’s bottom lip the way the man loved to do his. He was about to say something when a door opened, there was some shuffling of boots on the ground, then another opening of a door that was slammed shut. “Perhaps, we should continue this conversation somewhere else?”

That had Mo Chou laughing, flushed and full of want, but giggly too, boyish, and snorting. He buried his face in Zhao Bin’s chest to quiet himself and nodded. “My… my place,” he breathed out, a bit of a wheeze on the words. “Your face… oh my gods…” He snickered all over again and drew Zhao Bin in for a kiss, a silly and sloppy one. “I think  _ frog _ is not accurate for you right now.”

“What then?” Zhao Bin mused, still not moving away from the wall. He’d take every kind of kiss Mo Chou would give him. Each one lit a fire beneath his skin and felt the mutual want between them. “Should I tell you what you look like  _ Mo Chou _ ?” His dark eyes holding a flicker of desire mixed with teasing. 

“Yes, tell me,” Mo Chou chuckled, eyes just as wanting and alight with mischief, “my horny toad.”

“Oh, so instead of a galant _ frog prince _ , I’ve been promoted to  _ horny toad _ ? I’ll take it as long as I continue to be kissed by you.” Zhao Bin responded, leaning in to steal one last kiss before leaning back only to be stopped by the fact that Mo Chou hadn’t let go of his arms. “And you look perfect for ravishing.” 

“As do you,” Mo Chou chuckled, breathless, before finally letting go. “Alright. Room. Mine. Right now. Race you there?”

“Do you really think that’s fair?” Zhao Bin asked, not because of his added speed as a cultivator but the knowing of the city. “What do I get if I win?”

“Me tied up in a silk ribbon,” Mo Chou winked before taking off with a hoot, his laughter swallowed up by the night. “Come on, my horney toad prince!”

“Perhaps you were an owl in your past life.” Zhao Bin laughed, softly into the night. He knew the city like the back of his hand but he still didn’t know the complete layout of the magistrate’s residence. Which in the back of the mind he cursed. “And what do you get if you win?”

“ _ You _ tied up in a silk ribbon,” Mo Chou laughed and slid down a rooftop, springing like a cat to the next. He felt exhilarated and playful, a way he’d never felt before, and as the wind pulled the tears down his face, he let them come, smiling wide as they raced to the Magistrate’s home.

“ _ Oh _ , now that’s an incentive to lose, my adorable badger.” Zhao Bin teased, keeping his own pace steady behind the other. It was tempting to let the other win but the memory of the violet ribbon that the man had bought the other day came to mind. So he inwardly smirked as his plan took root when he remembered the road that took him through the Magistrates side gate. “How you tease me with two very good prizes.” 

“Well, my fine toad, there’s no way to lose really!” Mo Chou said and launched to the next roof. He was starting to tire, but pushed on, laughing heartily as he managed to get ahead. He had no illusions to this match. He had the odds against him, but he was still going to give it all he got, and did his best to stay in the lead as the courthouse came quickly into view. 

“Oh sure there is.” Zhao Bin chuckled into the night. He waited until the last minute to turn into the alley. Zhao Bin wouldn’t know if the other would still beat him but he wanted to see. He ran down to the end and turned sharply to the right then to the left again as it opened up to the side gate. Zhao Bin finally picked up the pace to run through gardens and over to Mo Chou’s rooms porch. He quickly took off his boots, putting them behind the divider before going to stand on the other side of the room on the side of the open bathroom room panel to wait for the other to come through the door.

Mo Chou knew he’d lost when Zhao Bin was just suddenly  _ gone,  _ but couldn’t feel more than laughter bubbling in his chest and pride that Zhao Bin had at least given him a solid chance _.  _ He chuckled and slid through the side window, shaking his head at the seemingly empty room. “Alright, my frog prince, come claim your prize,” he huffed, breathing hard as he took off his boots, then spread his arms wide.

It had surprised him that the other hadn’t come through the main door but that didn’t matter. He’d happily take his win. Mo Chou was standing with his back to him with his arms open. So, he used his  _ qi _ to light the candles of the room and stepped out from behind the door. His own arms wrapped around Mo Chou’s waist pulling back against his chest. “Very well then…” Zhao Bin said, softly against the shell of the man’s ear. “...take down your hair.”

Mo Chou reached back for his hair pin and pulled it free, sending his hair tumbling down. He turned his face towards Zhao Bin’s, his nose bumping the man’s jaw. He was still breathing a bit hard and worked to slow it as he nuzzled in. “Zhao Bin,” he breathed and set the hairpin on the nearby desk.

“Mo Chou.” Zhao Bin replied. His own heart beating fast. He didn’t want to ruin this by moving too fast. So he’d not move slow but carefully. If there was something he sensed that Mo Chou didn’t like or want then he’d stop. He lifted his head a bit and pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead. His hand moving up to feel the silky strands of the other’s hair. He looked over the top of the man’s head to spot the ribbon discarded on the nightstand. Like the man had been reading or writing before bed because there was an inkwell on the nightstand too. 

“If you are still alright with this then please remove your outer robe.” He asked, taking a half step back to wait for Mo Chou’s decision. 

“Just my outer robe?” Mo Chou asked, voice sure and strong. He looked up at him and smiled, seeing what the man was doing, and reached up to touch his face where he knew the scar was. “I want this,” he said with certainty. “I want you. I am here, I am willing, and I am yours.”

He gave Zhao Bin a heady look and kiss to his neck, then went for his sash. Without breaking eye contact, he shrugged out of the outer robe and tossed it aside, so he was only in his green and yellow Liang robes. The golden assassin lions gleamed in the light. 

The gold was beautiful against Mo Chou’s complexion, one that was a perfect mix of lightly sunkissed skin. While he liked it he much preferred his violet. The anticipation of seeing his skin against the ribbon made the heat beneath his skin intensify. He swallowed. “And I am yours.” Zhao Bin said first, just as sure and confident. “And no, not just your outer robe. Walk slowly to the foot of your bed and remove the gold and green robes.” Zhao Bin reached for his own sash and removed his outer robe. The heavy black silk with silver snakes on the sleeves slipped easily from his shoulders. As he continued to follow after Mo Chou. He hung his over the back of the chair he passed for the desk. 

Mo Chou considered the instructions and walked to the foot of the bed. But instead of turning to him again, he just looked over his shoulder as the robes began to slide down his body. “Shall I dance for you next?” he teased once he was standing in his skin and stepped out of the pile of clothes. 

Zhao Bin’s gaze darkened more at the sight before him. Mo Chou was beautiful with his splatter of freckles and toned frame. That black-brown hair moving like a veil. He took another step forward as he untied the three simple stays of his tunic, leaving him in his black thin vest and trousers. His own revealed skin showed that his right arm from the wrist up was tattooed sleeve of branches with three large blooms of anemones - one on the shoulder,upper curve of elbow, and forearm. A snake slithered between them while different motifs for his family was hidden in there of a spider on a petal and a turtle poking out. On his other arm black bands of various sizes that went down to his fingers. The glamour gone with his cuff. One ring was thin on his ring finger before the knuckle and the other on his index finger like a ring flush to the back of it. He brought that hand up to work the buttons of his vest. 

“Another night, another reward.” Zhao Bin grinned. 

Mo Chou took him in with hungry eyes. “You are a work of art,” he murmured, reaching up to help with the buttons. As more skin was freed, he got his hands under the fabric and pushed against it, easing the vest off the man. “Wow…” he breathed before focusing on a thin scar near Zhao Bin’s heart. He leaned forward to kiss it softly.

Zhao Bin let out a small shuddering breath at the feel of lips pressed to his chest. “If I am a work of art then you're a masterpiece.” Zhao Bin responded, bringing a hand up to cup Mo Chou’s cheek. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. For their previous kisses this one was impossibly soft and from the slight pout forming on the younger man’s lips, it wasn’t what the other expected and that’s when he used the moment to move his arms around him to pick him up. 

Mo Chou gasped, then laughed and clung to him. “Smooth,” he said, blushing, and bit his lip as he was tenderly laid on the bed. Being braced by Zhao Bin’s larger frame made fire start to burn in his stomach and he tilted his head in a demand for a kiss.

Zhao Bin grinned as he leaned in to oblige the other in kissing him. It started out feather soft before deepening as Mo Chou parted his lips to lick inside. As they kissed he ran his hands up Mo Chou’s sides then took hold of the younger man’s arms pushing them back against the sheets. His hands pressed Mo Chou’s down for a few moments before letting his one travel over to get the violet ribbon. 

“You're perfect.” Zhao Bin said, when they finally parted. His hands wove the ribbon around Mo Chou’s wrists and tied the ends to the headboard. The ribbon was loose enough that if the man beneath him wanted free he could unbind himself. Zhao Bin created a ward of silence and to bar entry with his  _ qi _ . Then he leaned back to kiss Mo Chou’s bottom lip before spreading a trail of kisses and nips from the man’s lips to his chest. His focus was on the jagged, messy scar across his chest.

“Bin- _ ge,”  _ Mo Chou moaned, his body arching up into the touch. He bit his lip and turned his hands in the ribbon more so he was holding onto the silk, a sign he wasn’t about to break free, even if he  _ really  _ wanted to. “You are a tease,” he panted, though he was grinning as he said it.

Zhao Bun hummed in happiness at the sound of his name being said that way by Mo Chou. A shiver ran down his spine. “I am but so are you.” Zhao Bin responded, pressing more kisses to the puffed up skin. “What is the word you said earlier?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Zhao Bin nipped on a more pronounced spot of the scar. “Ravish? Yes, that’s it.” 

“And if you don’t get to it soon, I am going to go mad,” Mo Chou huffed and pouted, arching his body again to bump at the man’s chin. “Kiss me, you devil toad.”

“Be patient, or I’ll  _ make _ you patient, my little puffed up badger.” Zhao Bin responded, giving an actual bite to the offered flesh. Silently he hoped the other  _ would  _ make him so that he could ravish him till morning.

“If you call me badger, you know my type,” Mo Chou puffed his cheeks at him, eyes dancing with mischief and want. “ _ Make  _ me.”

“You’re  _ my _ type.” Zhao Bin grinned, gathering his  _ qi  _ into his hand then pressed the palm flat to Mo Chou’s chest. He let the other feel his energy and the heat from it as he slowly pushed the man down flush to the bed. When he went to move his hand it left a glow of his  _ qi _ and Mo Chou unable to arch up again. “And I plan to show you till morning just how much.” He had a devious gleam in his eyes. 

“Yes,” Mo Chou said, more than game for it, as his legs wrapped over Zhao Bin’s hips.  _ “Please.”  _


	7. Chapter 7

Zhao Bin was not normally an early riser due to Zhao Deyin being more of a midday riser now due to being married to Gu Chang. So he was a little disoriented when he felt the disturbance of someone’s  _ qi _ coming through his ward. Zhao Bin could feel the owner of said  _ qi _ and knew it was alright. It was just one of Zhao Ziyi’s spiders. He opened his eyes and blinked to get rid of the sleep from them as he took a deep breath. A smile spread across his face at the weight on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Mo Chou’s head. Mo Chou was sprawled out on top of him. The comforter pulled up mid Mo Chou’s back that was littered with different sized bite marks. The shorter man shifted and the grip he had on Zhao Bins' shoulder tightened. The ribbon was still on his wrist and Zhao Bin moved his hand to toy with it while waiting for the spider to come to him. 

Soon enough there it was crawling up Mo Chou’s back only to drop down on Zhao Bin’s neck and nest against him to give him the information he needed. Zhao Deyin had  _ bumped _ into Lady Nian and secured a change in the venues that Lady Snow would perform. He huffed as she went on to scold him for giving his cuff away and not telling her. A true loving older sister. 

“...is that a tarantula?” Mo Chou asked, half asleep and voice rough from all the noises he’d made last night. He carefully edged his hand away to rub his eyes and, indeed, there was a tarantula nestled in Zhao Bin’s neck, all its beady eyes on him now. He shivered a bit, but more from the cold, and lifted his hand back to gently pet it, sleepiness making him brave. “Is it yours? It’s cute.”

“Ziyi-jie’s.” Zhao Bon laughed, lightly. “And she is going to be pleased that you like her pets. A-Chang does too. He once made one the same size as him and then multiplied it with his baba’s  _ qi _ . Turned the place into a tarantula pit.” 

“...that’s slightly terrifying,” Mo Chou said and offered the tarantula a smile. “Nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind that I stole him for the night.”

“She doesn’t mind and she’s sent this cutie with a gift.” Zhao Bin smiled, leaning up in request for a kiss. 

Mo Chou shifted to give him one, smiling against his lips, then yawned as he resettled. “Gift?”

“Yes, a gift. You see a rather early bird socialite likes to have breakfast at the Goldfinch. Zhao Deyin made sure this morning that your venue for Lord Kim’s performance is moved to her residence. You should be getting a letter soon and if not already waiting for you by the staff.” Zhao Bin answered. “The woman has been trying for years to get Zhao Deyin in her home.”

It took Mo Chou’s sleep-addled brain a moment to realize what the man was implying. “Lady Wu’kewang will be there,” he breathed and sat up on his elbow with wide, determined eyes. “You’re giving me a chance to get her by getting us both at the party.” 

He smiled brightly at the man then nodded. “I told you I wouldn’t hold you back and if I can help you I will.” Zhao Bao said, truthfully. His hand coming up to brush a lock of curly hair behind the man’s ear. 

He was kissed for that. “Thank you, my gallant toad prince,” he murmured and nuzzled his face into Zhao Bin’s neck. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my sweet badger.” Zhao Bin smiled, pressing a kiss to Mo Chou’s head. The tarantula dematerialized leaving more of Zhao Bins neck open. “Now if I remember from breakfast yesterday? The day before? Lord Nian’s is tomorrow night. Do you need anything for it?”

“I think I’m ready,” Mo Chou said, hardly able to believe it. All these years and now… “You are a wonder,” he murmured, kissing Zhao Bin passionately.

“We both are.” Zhao Bin compromised, because the truth was the two of them would turn it into a back and forth. He kissed him back fervently. “If you need anything, tell me.”

‘Thank you,” Mo Chou said as promise, nuzzling his nose to Zhao Bin’s. “Do you need to get back to your job? Or can I steal you for breakfast too?”

“You can have me for as long as you like. Ning-ge is home.” Zhao Bin answered, nuzzling back. His hands roamed beneath the sheets to Mo Chou’s back. The soft blemished skin from last night's activities together. “ But when we do eat I’d like something stronger than tea.”

“Oh?” Mo Chou chuckled and sat up so he could straddle the man’s waist, his eyes dark and hooded. “Wine, maybe, or baijiu?” 

“I was going for coffee but I’ll take baijiu.” Zhao Bin grinned, hands moving to massage Mo Chou’s hips. He licked his lips as he took in Mo Chou’s expression. “But I don’t think that’s what you meant by breakfast. Would you perhaps be meaning myself?” He toyed with the end of the ribbon. 

“Oh I meant breakfast,” Mo Chou hummed playfully and pulled his wrist free of the tie, grinning as he pulled it taut between his hands. “Frog soup.”

“Oh? Sounds delicious. Are you cooking?” Zhao Bin asked, tone sultry and darkened eyes. “I can’t wait.”

Mo Chou grinned and lowered the ribbon into a blindfold, though didn’t tie it, merely tucked it under Zhao Bin’s head so he could escape at any time. He used the darkness to kiss Zhao Bin’s neck and smile in promise into his skin. 


	8. Chapter 8

The night air was heavy with humidity with the rumble of thunder. A promise of rain. Zhao Bin didn’t mind as he followed behind Zhao Deyin and Gu Chang through the outer gate of Nian Manor. The manor was a monstrosity with four floors and two three story annexes that includes two villas attached to them. Thankfully they were only going to be in the east annex garden. That’s where Mo Chou was going to be performing. 

He swallowed and peered down at himself. Even though there would be a murder tonight he wanted to at least be dressed the part. Tonight he wore a black velvet outer robe with a buttery soft black gossamer tunic that was high collar. He’d forgone the vest, so his tattoos were on display for Mo Chou when he took off the outer robe. He wore black trousers and kept his blade in the qikan pouch of his outer robe. A golden snake clasp head belt kept the layers together. 

“Oh please just go see the man since you're dying to show off.” Zhao Deyin sighed. 

“Don’t mind if I do but just to point out that you're calling the kettle black. Who’s wearing that Gu original that shows off their body for their husband?” Zhao Bin mused, darting off before Zhao Deyin could say anything. He slipped off, following his sense of his cuff. He came to a stop in front of a very pink and gold painted door. Zhao Bin knocked once waiting to be allowed in.

Mo Chou answered it in a glittering white gown with a rich purple sash and embroidered silver snowflakes fluttering with every movement he made. His hair was up in the cascade of Baling braids he’d worn when they first met, and it was tied with the white and violet ribbon.

“My gallant frog,” he said softly, gesturing for the man to come in once he was certain no one was looking. He was still putting on his makeup for the night so his lips were unpainted, giving him the chance to kiss Zhao Bin’s cheek and leave only a soft smudge of white behind, before he pulled back to drink in the sight of him. “You look handsome.”

“You’re beautiful.” Zhao Bin grinned, kissing the man’s hand. “Perhaps if this one is behaved and the night is well I can assist with the bathing.” A hungry expression swept across his face, remembering their earlier dalliance while Zhao Bin had bathed. 

“Insatiable,” Mo Chou huffed and patted his cheek where the scar was glamored. “I want to show you something.”

“Exactly,” Zhao Bin smirked, letting the glamour fade. “Lead away, my beautiful badger.” His hands fidgeting with the sash of Mo Chou’s robes. 

“Do you like the colors?” Mo Chou asked, given that was the surprise, and he lifted up his white fans, which had the same splash of violet on them. The tassels he’d bought with him hung off the ends with white jade frogs. He smiled up at the man. “Now you’ll be with me even when I’m dancing.”

“Oh, you…” Zhao Bin hummed, pleased by the knowledge. “I love the colors and you.” He leaned in not caring about the make up to kiss the man. “Now, you’ll have the memory of my lips to keep you company too.” A devious grin on his face.”I have a gift for you too.” 

“Horny toad,” Mo Chao swatted at him, but it was fond, and he allowed himself to be kissed. “What is it?”

Zhao Bin took out a small black pouch with obsidian beads and a black threaded snake on it. “Open it.” He said, depositing it into Mo Chou’s hands. 

Mo Chou did so and felt his breath catch. The earrings gleamed in the light, sharp as the blades they were formed into. He traced on in awe, the kissed Zhao Bin. “Put them on me?” he requested and moved his hair out of the way so the man could hook them in.

Zhao Bin obliged him but also kissed Mo Chou’s nape before putting them on. “Of course.” Zhao Bin said, softly. “They’re just like I pictured they’d look.” 

“They’re perfect,” Mo Chou assured, smiling to feel them sway into his skin. “Thank you, my frog prince.”

“You’re welcome. Gods I wish painting was my skill. I’m picturing you now in that robe A-Cao made two collections ago.” Zhao Bin rambled, “I hope she has it.” 

“If she does, I’ll wear it for you,” Mo Chou promised and kissed him softly. “Now, either sit and behave so I can finish, or shoo. I need to get my makeup on and you are a perfectly terrible distraction.” He said it with a smile and another kiss, then forced himself to sit at the vanity to grab his kohl, which had been made with purple pigment.

Zhao Bin moved like an obedient hound. His gaze a mixture of desire and curiosity. He’d never watched a lover do their make up. To the three women he dated they were ones that preferred their natural beauty. “That too is art, A-Chou.” 

‘It is,” Mo Chou agreed, because it was. “It took me forever to learn the proper lines. It’s amazing how different you can make yourself look with some powder.

He carefully lined his eyes with the deep violet, then moved to his lips and painted them the same shade, like a small flower was sitting at the bud of his lips. He carefully dotted a beauty mark under his eye and stood, looking himself over. To his satisfaction, he could see his mother’s visage staring back at him, which he was going to use against Lady Wu’kewang tonight. “How do I look?”

“Like a dream that I’d like to be in but alas I must look from my seat.” Zhao Bin answered, lifting his hand to have Mo Chou take it.

Mo Chou did so and smiled as his hand was kissed. “You are a dream to me too,” Mo Chou assured him and gave those warm fingers a squeeze. “Stay safe.”

“I will.” Zhao Bin grinned, then pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s knuckles. Then he got up and went to leave. “I’ll be in the audience with Zhao Deyin and Gu Chang. You stay safe.” 

“I promise I'll try,” Mo chou said and shooed him out before he was too tempted to make him stay. “Watch me close, Zhao Bin. I’ll be dancing for you.”

“Oh, I will be. I’ll be picturing you in the robe too.” Zhao Bin winked before he was out the door.

It was easy for him to find his way to Gu Chang and Zhao Deyin. The poor Zhao heir stook out for two reasons. The first being his height and the second, he was the most scandalously dressed man in the room. He would have laughed but he knew the seriousness of the situation. He glanced around the room and spotted her. There sitting three tables away from Zhao Deyin and Gu Chang was Lady Wu’kewang with her fiance. The woman looked every bit as elegant as the last time he saw her. Which happened to be when she signed the papers for Wu Xiang and Jin Chan’s child to be adopted. He was brought back from his thoughts when she started to turn her head. Zhao Bin looked straight ahead and stayed focused on his friends. He knew that Mo Chou would have his attention on her enough. 

And mentally he took back  **_everything_ ** he ever said about socialite performers. From the moment that Mo Chou...no Lady Snow had stepped out onto the platform he was enthralled. It was stunning how precise and elaborate. He hadn’t doubted that Mo Chou was skilled but this was breathtaking or maybe he was just biased but he didn’t care. He could watch Mo Chou for hours. He was just so in awe of the man. Though as Mo Chou arched gracefully with his fans, Zhao Bin spent the rest of the evening imagining the man in the robe he’d talked about earlier. 

When it was finally over, Zhao Bin sighed in sadness and really wanted to follow after Mo Chou but he couldn’t. He was fidgeting with his sleeve when he felt a nudge. He looked up to find Gu Chang grinning at him. 

“You can go find him, you know,” he murmured, nodding to where Lady Wu’kewang was staring at where Mo CHou had disappeared to, a strange, determined look on her face before standing to follow, only to be caught into a conversation with the people beside them. “She’s not after  _ us.”  _ Zhao Deyin nodded to encourage him to listen to Gu Chang.

“I will then thank you.” Zhao Bin said, already on his feet. If he can help the man then he would.

Mo Chou had been stopped on the way to the garden, which had been put under a canopy because of the rain for the party. The engawa was decorated with food and drinks, and the center of the garden had flat stones set in a square for a dance and mingle platform. The air was crisp and moist, a welcome relief from the air inside, which had started to get hot.

“I’m honored by your patronage,” he said daintily to Lady Suan, who had been a friend since his Yunmeng days. She patted his hand and moved off to grab a drink, as well as meet her husband who finally squeezed out of the hall and onto the engawa.

Mo Chou felt his hidden cuff pulse and turned, already smiling before Zhao Bin could greet him. “My young master Zhao, how did you enjoy the entertainment?” he asked, offering his hand for a kiss. His eyes were gleaming with a smile and wickedness, as well as pride. He’d seen the way Lady Wu’kenwang had looked at him and seen the ghost of his mother. Tonight, they would finally meet again, face to face. Tonight, gods willing, it would end.

“There have never been words invented to describe just know that I am blessed to be fortunate enough to see another performance.” Zhao Bin flirted back as he pressed a kiss to the man’s knuckles. 

“My master Zhao,” Mo Chou batted his eyelashes, chuckling softly. “Tonight, if I’m still alive, I’ll dance  _ all night  _ for you.”

“ _ Incentive _ .” Zhao Bin grinned, pressing another kiss to Mo Chou’s hand. “You know how much I love working for one. Keep in mind that you have a prize too for remembering to stay alive too.” His voice low enough so that just the two of them could hear. 

“I remember,’ Mo Chou murmured back and smiled at the soft kiss. “Thank you for this chance, Zhao Bin. I’ll never forget…”

He trailed off and straightened, his smile turning icy and eyes sharp as flints. He was perfectly cordial as he bowed to the woman standing there, staring at him as though he were the ghost he pretended to be.

“My Lady Wu’kewang, it’s been too long,” he said, his voice dulcet and soft. His mother’s voice. It hit the woman like a slap.

“I don’t know who you think you’re playing, but this joke is far from funny,” she breathed back, too soft to be heard by anyone else but them, her smile sickly sweet. “Surely, you can’t be my dear old friend, Lady Mo?”

“Of course I am Lady Mo, my  _ dearest friend, _ ” Mo Chou told her, stepping between the woman and Zhao Bin, and looked for all the world like an innocent nothing. “Why couldn’t I be? Surely you know that sometimes, those you kill don’t  _ always  _ stay dead and buried?”

His voice had gradually raised and a silence fell over the entire party. But for Lady Wu’kewang, it was like no one else existed. Her eyes took on a white glow as her powerful  _ qi  _ began to rattle in her bones, breaking free of the locks she put it under. The world dimmed, until it was like only the three of them were left in the world, though her eyes were fixed on Mo Chou.

“Who are you?” she demanded in a sacarhine voice.

“I told you,” Mo Chou said and reached for his hairpin. In a flash, it was in his hand and he darted forward, stabbing down into her chest. “My mother’s ghost.”

The hairpin sliced deep and the woman laughed, high and truly amused. In a backhanded sweep of her hand, she slapped Mo Chou to the ground and pulled the hairpin free. Black blood dripped off the fine metal like ink spilled over a mirror, and as they watched, her  _ qi  _ filled in the hole like it’d never been. “You  _ are _ her brat, aren’t you?” she sneered and threw the hairpin back, where it thudded into the ground through Mo Chou’s robes. “I should have known. Once a weeping child, always a weeping child.”

“An abomination is what you are.” Zhao Bin growled, summoning his  _ qi _ but it never came. He frowned; without his qi he could call his blade out of his qikan sleeve. So that left his own strapped on knives. Zhao Bin didn’t hesitate though, grabbing one of his knives and throwing it. The blade lodged into her forehead as he moved to drag Mo Chou safely away from her.

She laughed again and the world outside the garden went black. “She’s trapping us,” Mo Chou told him, calm, and stood with the hairpin clenched in his hand. With the other, he grabbed the knife on his thigh. “Listen to me, her  _ qi  _ is a collection of cores that aren’t hers. They make her strong, but they burn out fast. Make her mad and dodge. Make her chase us. It’s our only chance.”

“Yes,  _ do _ run,” Lady Wu’kenwang taunted and fired a burst of qi straight at Zhao Bin. It was white and it  _ screamed  _ with all the voices of cores stolen, and Mo Chou stepped in to take the hit. Since he had no core, it felt more like a punch, and he grit his teeth as it sent him careening back into Zhao Bin, but was otherwise unharmed, if bruised.

“That is her core grabbing attack,” he breathed out hard to Zhao Bin. “If she hits you it’s over, your core is hers.”

Zhao Bin nodded and pulled him close to try to help Mo Chou to his feet. “I will remember that.” Zhao Bin stated, tossing another blade. HIs own slender blades with leather wrapped around his finger ring. His face shifted to one of determination as his eyes narrowed at the woman. “How about  _ you _ shut up and die.”

“Poor little Zhao pup,” she cooed and sent another burst of qi towards them, forcing them to dodge out of the way. A flower pot exploded in their place. “Did he use his feminine wiles to fuck you into helping? A pity. Your face is rather charming.”

Mo Chou pushed him hard out of the way of another core attack and shot his knife towards her, which embedded in her hand. “Aim for places that make her bleed the most,” he instructed, watching the black blood flow. Her qi, once again, rose to fix the area, but already he could sense the strain it was starting to have on her control. She threw the knife at Zhao Bin, still laughing a disgusted laugh.

Zhao Bin dodged the blade easily. Her skill truly lay in her manipulation of  _ qi _ . “He did no such thing. Like I said abominations have no place amongst the rest of us.” Zhao Bin said, continuing to bait her. His tone was sharp and full disdain for her. He tossed his own blade aiming for her neck. While it didn’t embed it did slice the side of her neck like he wanted.

She cursed and healed it, then shot a wave of energy at them that shook the ground. She kept them running, but Mo Chou could see the strain starting to show in her face. The perfection of her skin gave way to wrinkles that had not been there before, and he smirked, knowing the perfect bait.

“Your magic is slipping, old woman,” he taunted and her eyes flashed completely white. Enraged, she chased them with huge pulses of energy, one of which caught Mo Chou in the back. He went skidding hard over the stones that had been set out in the garden for mingling and felt his chin explode with pain. 

“Little bitch,” she seethed and aimed for him.

“Stupid bitch.” Zhao Bin seethed, knowing he’d been forgotten. He quickly circled to toss three of his blades. One lodged in her stomach, another in the shoulder, and the third into her jaw. It had been aimed for her forehead but she’d turned her head instead. He dropped down and rolled away when she flailed with her qi to get at him but missed. 

“Mo Chou!” he called to get a response from the man. To make sure that he’s alright enough to continue.

Mo Chou shakily found his feet and managed to roll behind a potted plant, his lower lip and chin a mess of blood. Still, he nodded to Zhao Bin to show he was fine and he darted forward for a forgotten knife. It was Zhao Bin’s and large for his hand, so instead of throwing it, he rushed her and slammed it into the side of her neck.

Blood gushed down his arms, but she merely swatted him like he was a fly. He landed hard on the ground and rolled from a pulse of energy shot at him, but he noted in satisfaction that it was a mere fraction of the size it had been.

She was slowing down and losing power, and she seemed to realize it about the same time he did. With a loud screech, she turned her rage on Zhao Bin, her white core snatch screaming for him.

Zhao Bin felt the flicker of his core trying to come to his aid but he wasn’t able to pull his sword out. He settled for rolling to dodge the surge of  _ qi _ . He tossed two more of his blades at her and was so glad that he had gone for the thin light design so he could have so many. His knives this time landed in her chest and thigh just above her femoral artery. So if she pulled the blade out that it would knick it and she’d bleed out.

She growled and left it, along with a few of the others, and stumbled forward. Mo Chou knew this was it, the final barrage, and grabbed another fallen knife. The sound of sliding on the stones made her spring into action, moving to launch an attack on Mo Chou, but at the last minute sending it full force at Zhao Bin. To his horror, he saw it hit, and the man went rolling over the flowers. 

“Zhao Bin!” He did his best to rush forward, but she stalled him, her hands ready for a final, deadly assault. It left her completely open to the attack, but left Zhao Bin open too, and with a dawning horror he realized why she was smiling.

“Tell me,  _ precious little bird,”  _ she spat his mother’s namesake for him and it fell into his stomach like a stone. “You have me at your mercy. One more attack and surely I’ll bleed out. But your beloved’s core… what will you do?” She  _ tsked  _ and her hands glowed white. Both of them. Which meant the blast radius would be too great for Zhao Bin to roll away from. “Kill me, or save him?”

In the end, it wasn’t even a choice. Before he’d come to Leling, he would have killed her, jumped on her back and slit her throat and kicked the knife in her thigh free, making he bleed out too quickly for her qi to save her. Even now his mind could see the path, could see the victory, and he  _ moved _ .

The core stealing blast hurtled for Zhao Bin, who was bracing, and that was it. With a lunge, Mo Chou got in front of the magic and his whole body convulsed with the force of the hits. It flung him past Zhao Bin and into the pond, where he was too stunned to move his head above the water, or even think of breathing. Seeing his body still, she laughed, cruel and full of blood, and he felt his world go scarily white around the edges.

Zhao Bin had been ready for her to come towards him after the blast. Because that had been the last straw for her to maintain the talisman’s that not only hid her power but created a barrier to prevent others from using their  _ qi _ . Now it was broken. His  _ qi _ gloriously returned to him and used it to call forth his sword. Zhao Bin sent it flying into her chest where her core should have been. 

He didn’t watch, his focus returning to his beloved. Zhao Bin scrambled to get up, ignoring his own pain and clamored into the pond. He quickly brought Mo Chou out of the water. Kneeling, he was still able to prop Mo Chou on his thigh. “Mo Chou!” Zhao Bin called to him, eyes wide and heart beating fast in fear.

Mo Chou managed to groan, water and blood bubbling out his mouth, though he didn’t move much. He was aware of people shouting and more flashes of  _ qi,  _ but it was the gods awful scream that finally had his eyes squinting open a moment. He saw Lady Wu’kewang’s body shrivel and eat itself whole, until only a pile of clothes fell to the ground in a cloud of dust and knives. He managed a smile, then the world finished going white, and he went limp in Zhao Bin’s arms.

“Zhao Bin!” Gu Chang called, a talisman in hand as he rounded the fallen robes. He kicked them and covered his mouth as a found, decayed stench rose out, then hurried to Zhao Bin’s side.

“Come on my beautiful badger.” Zhao Bin pleaded as he called his  _ qi, sending _ it into Mo Chou’s body to help heal him to wake the man. Tears burned in his eyes as he shook the shorter man a bit. ”Mo Chou?” He said the man’s name more reverently then he did before. If the man died then he’d never forgive himself. He’d wanted to set the man free of his demons to live again for himself and not the revenge. Because some paths to revenge are the only thing a person has. He’d have succumbed to it if the Zhao’s hadn’t taken him in. 

“Let me,” Gu Chang said as he knelt down and set his hand on Mo Chou’s chest, easily sensing the water he’d breathed. In a move he’d been taught by Zhao Qiang, he used his  _ qi  _ like an electric charge and pushed hard into the man’s sternum. The result ws immediate and Mo Chou’s body jerked, coughing out the water and gasping for air.

“Fucking  _ hells _ ,” Mo Chou rasped once he’d sagged back into Zhoa Bin’s arms. He was cold and shaking, but a quick talisman set down by Gu Chang had him warming back up. As the man left to make a barrier around them, he smiled shakily at the one holding him. “My frog,” he breathed out painfully and lifted a hand to cup the side of Zhao Bin’s face, wiping away the tears there.

“Gods, don’t do that to me again.” Zhao Bin huffed, pulling the man tighter into him as if they could mold right into him. The fear was still there that the man might slip away. It’d only been a short time between them but he understood now what  _ she’d _ meant when she told him about her own fate. 

“I’m here,” Mo Chou assured him, seeking comfort in the embrace. It was a shock to find the words were true. He was here, alive, and she was dead. Gone forever. The thought seemed almost too great to hold. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Good, because I won’t be able to be apart from you. You’ve spoken about us being fate.” Zhao Bin sniffled, as he loosened his grip a little. “You’re mine and I won’t let you slip away.”

The words made Mo Chou smile and he reached up to trace his face. “And you’re mine,” he breathed out, knowing the words were true even before they came out. “I’m home.”

Zhao Bin smiled warmly, leaning into the man’s touch. He felt a laugh bubble up as he thought about where they were at. “Well, not our home but we could fix that.” Zhao Bin leaned into press a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead.

Gu Chang was back and huffing at them, though his scowl was tempered down by a real warmth in his face. “Magistrate Tung and A-Yin are doing damage control. Get him out of here. We’ll cover for you.”

“Alright, thank you.” Zhao Bin stated as he wasted no time to lift the man up with ease. It was nice to have his full strength back. He carefully stepped out of the pond and back onto the grass. “Are you alright if I use my sword to get us to your room?”

Mo Chou nodded and simply held onto him a little tighter, feeling a bit dizzy still. “I hope I don’t throw up on you,” he said with a wry smile. “How attractive.”

“If you do then it’s a good thing you have a bathing room and I can help us  _ both _ bathe.” Zhao Bin responded, gently calling his  _ qi _ . One of his frogs emerged and plopped down onto Mo Chou’s stomach before warming it’s way inside while Zhao Bin summoned his sword. He stepped onto it and took off towards Mo Chou’s room at the magistrate’s residence. 

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked, peering down at the other. He knew the wind surely was making the other colder but didn’t want to be stopped on the streets.

“My chest hurts,” Mo Chou admitted, though that was to be expected, he supposed. His chin also hurt, and his lower lip where he’d bitten it. He wondered if his chin would scar. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Zhao Bin answered, because he was hurting. Though he would heal quicker just because of his core. His own scrapes and pain would fade with medication, meditation, and rest. ”I can help you more once we get back to your room and get you warm. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Mo Chou asked, shivering a bit but still touching the man’s face. He smiled sweetly. “You killed her. Thank you.”

Zhao Bin let the glamour fade. He was in the sky with Mo Chou. The man who’d sacrificed what he wanted most to save him. Mo Chou had told him that he loved him and that was blatantly true now. “That should have been by your hand, and that you were injured. I never wanted that to happen despite knowing that it was a possibility.” Zhao Bin explained.

“I’m glad it was you. I finally know what’s important,” Mo Chou murmured and snuggled in close, a smile overtaking his face. “And don’t be sorry for my heroic deeds. Be amazed. I’ve never moved that fast in my  _ life.” _

The urge to make the mood lighter as fitting his personality he wanted to state that Mo Chou had moved very  _ fast _ last night when the shorter man had flipped him. A strength he hadn’t seen in a long time in a partner. It’d been hot and he felt a little guilty as his mind went there. He refocused on what Mo Chou was truly saying. “I am always amazed by you and I’m glad that you are alive and safe with me.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Mo Chou’s forehead. He slowly descended into the garden by Mo Chou’s room’s garden. Zhao Bin sent his qi to unlock the doors and open them so that he could enter the room with ease.

“I’m glad you’re here and safe with me too,” Mo Chou said, wincing as he was sat on the settee. His body ached like one big bruise, but still he smiled up at Zhao Bin as his bloody lip and chin were examined. “I almost feel bad for everyone. All they saw was her suddenly losing her shit and everything going black. Then there’s just  _ poof,  _ a pile of clothes and blood everywhere.”

“They saw what she was. Nothing. She tried to fill herself with the essence of others. It’s fitting that she went out that way.” Zhao Bin stated, as he used his  _ qi _ to heal up the man’s split lip and helped to relieve some of the ache to the man’s face. Then he took a step backwards to take off his soaked, black velvet outer robe and tossed it over the top of the divider. Then returned back to Mo Chou. His inner tunic hadn’t gotten soaked but his trousers were still damp from being in the water. “But you’re right it must have been a shock. How about we get you out of those and I will work on your bruises if that’s alright. It’ll be a slow heal because I’m used to using my qi mostly offensively. But I can do it.”

Mo Chou stopped him and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ll survive,” he murmured. “No need. Just help me out of these robes, will you? I’m very cold.”

Zhao Bin nodded, leaning down to oblige him. The kiss was one of the softest he’d given him like he didn’t want to hurt him, but grew headier as Mo Chou helped him as well be rid of his gossamer tunic and trousers. Once Mo Chou was left bare Zhao Bin pulled him close hoping his warmth with the help of his  _ qi _ helped him. He quickly lifted him up in his arms carrying him to the bed. He tossed away the dampened comforter and pulled the thinner sheets around them before settling in beside Mo Chou.

Mo Chou snuggled in with a low groan of relief, pain, and happiness. “Is it strange that I still don’t feel like she’s gone?” he asked in a murmur. “Logically, I know she is, but I guess it hasn’t sunk in quite yet. Is that normal?”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao Bin answered, with a fond smile. His hand gently caressed up and down Mo Chou’s back as the man settled into him. “It will feel that way for a while, because it's what you lived for most of your life. You probably thought it would be the end for you both and now you’re left to grow into the person free of their bonds to you. I hope that I can help you heal and become the person you want to be.”

“You already do,” Mo Chou assured him and tilted his face up for a kiss, “because the only person I want to be now is someone worthy of being at your side, for as long as you want me. I’ll figure the rest out as I go.”

“You’re already worthy.” Zhao Bin replied, against his lips before capturing them in another kiss. His hand moved to cup Mo Chou’s cheek, keeping him in place. “And we can grow together.”

“A badger and a frog,” Mo Chou murmured back, smiling softly into his mouth. “We sound like a comedy.”

“A comedy I think is pretty awesome so far. Besides, I like comedies better than tragedies, and speaking of tragedies.” His finger slid over Mo Chou’s hip where there had been a blemish from his teeth. “Of course my  _ qi _ would heal my favorite one.”

Mo Chou laughed, even though it ached, and felt more alive than he’d ever felt before. “You can make more,” he promised, drawing him into a slow heady kiss. “Many, many more.”

“And we don’t break promises in this family.” Zhao Bin grinned into th eir kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
